


Where Is Your Heart?

by perseveration



Series: Raspberry Heaven AU [2]
Category: Star Trek
Genre: Accidental Incest, Cadets, F/F, F/M, First Dates, First Kiss, First Time, Hospital Sex, Insanity, Loss of Parent(s), M/M, Motorcycle Accidents, Parent-Child Relationship, Psychological Trauma, Racism, Raspberry Heaven AU, Starfleet Academy, Thriller, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-08-22 20:09:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 28,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8299055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perseveration/pseuds/perseveration
Summary: Где пролегает путь к сердцу вулканца?Через что вставшему на него придется пройти, чтобы достичь цели?Если Джим Кирк-младший всерьез намерен добиться своего, ему придется узнать ответы на эти вопросы.





	1. On The Beach

Они добрались до побережья только в восьмом часу вечера, и Джим мог с чистой совестью признаться, что ему давно не доводилось проводить свой день лучше.  
Когда он приехал к Споку, тот заканчивал уборку в своей комнате: по воле ректора в общежитиях Академии роботы-уборщики орудовали только в коридорах, на запасных лестницах и в прочих местах общего пользования, и никакими ухищрениями студентам не удавалось заставить их хотя бы раз прибраться в чьем-либо жилом помещении. Многие от этого страдали, однако сегодня Джим получил возможность взглянуть на проблему под новым углом, и это новое видение в некотором роде изменило его отношение к неподкупности механических помощников человека. Вооруженный тряпкой и пульверизатором с какой-то таинственной жидкостью, Спок пригласил его войти и рассыпался в извинениях, что не успел убраться до его прихода, после чего усадил своего гостя на диван, принес ему дымящуюся ароматным паром чашку горячего чая и продолжил полировать имеющиеся в комнате горизонтальные поверхности, которые на непритязательный взгляд Джима и без этого вполне сносно отражали падавший на них свет.  
Однако несмотря на отсутствие очевидной необходимости, процесс оказался по меньшей мере занимательным: Джим и не предполагал, что наблюдение за протирающим кофейный столик вулканцем может так увлечь. А когда Спок переместился к комоду и наклонился, повернувшись к своему гостю спиной, молодой человек поймал себя на том, что не видит причины, по которой ему понадобилось бы отрывать взгляд от обозначившихся под надетыми на нем брюками упругих полукружий. Вулканец прошелся своей тряпкой по еще нескольким, не столь, правда, выразительным в плане зрелищности поверхностям, после чего дотянулся до антресоли (надетая на нем кофта при этом поднялась, обнажив тонкую полоску смуглой кожи над поясом брюк), куда убрал свой пульверизатор, и ненадолго исчез в ванной, чтобы избавиться от тряпки и вымыть руки.  
Прежде чем приступить к занятиям, они связались с отцом Спока, послом Объединенной федерации планет Споком-старшим, который с первого взгляда понравился Джиму и полностью покорил его тем, что исключительно тепло отозвался о его собственном отце и даже пригласил в гости не куда-нибудь, а прямо на Вулкан, чтобы без спешки побеседовать с ним о нем подробнее. Даже понимая, насколько он далек от истины, Джим почувствовал себя так, будто его приняли в семью.  
Поговорив с мистером Споком-старшим, они взялись за заданный на общей потоковой лекции конспект, в процессе составления которого выяснилось, что из них двоих получается отличная команда: благодаря своей поразительной эрудиции Спок легко нашел всю необходимую им информацию, из которой весьма эффективно отобрал только действительно нужные куски, после чего под руководством Джима, которому вулканец охотно подчинялся, они расположили сведения в порядке, логика которого обеспечивала легкое запоминание.  
После того как конспект был завершен, хозяин комнаты переместился на кухню: в нарушение вулканских традиций гостеприимства он собирался приготовить им обед, так как подозревал, что от Джима годной к употреблению пищи ожидать не приходится. Неожиданно для самого себя его гость воспринял подобное неверие в свои способности как вызов, и в результате готовили они в четыре руки, и здесь уже Спок распоряжался им, а Джим, не единожды успевший пожалеть, что ввязался в эту сомнительную авантюру, тем не менее безропотно выполнял все распоряжения своего друга: невозможно было отрицать, что, колдуя у плиты, его вулканец несомненно знает, что делает. В итоге у них получилось настоящее вулканское блюдо - первое в своем роде, которое довелось попробовать Джиму, и одно из самых простых в приготовлении, как скромно признался его хозяин и их сегодняшний шеф-повар. Какой бы простой по вулканским меркам ни была их еда, его друг ощущал себя на седьмом небе, поедая ее. Покончив с обедом, они так же в четыре руки вымыли посуду (Джим - благородно взяв на себя грязную работу у раковины, Спок - стоя с полотенцем рядом и периодически возвращая ему то, что показалось ему вымытым недостаточно тщательно), после чего наконец собрались и вышли.  
Превзойдя все ожидания Джима, его железный конь произвел на Спока сильное впечатление. Как и многое другое на Земле, настоящий мотоцикл вулканец видел впервые, и его друга весьма позабавило, что несмотря на явное желание прокатиться на средстве транспорта, не защищающем ездока от внешней среды, забирался на него вулканец все-таки с некоторой опаской. Перед выходом Джим заставил его надеть поверх кофты непродуваемую куртку и теперь скрепя сердце протянул ему шлем. Его родной штат Айова крепко держал оборону, оставшись одним из двух последних в Америке штатов, где ношение шлема при езде на мотоцикле не являлось обязательным, и лично ему все эти средства защиты казались нелепыми убийцами романтики и драйва. К несчастью, правила оставались правилами, и приходилось им подчиняться. Застегивая собственный шлем, молодой человек утешал себя мыслью о том, что если поездка произведет на его друга не меньшее впечатление, чем само транспортное средство, он непременно еще прокатит его на своем старом добром железном коне по золотым морям кукурузы своего детства.  
Как же здорово было везти Спока, крепко вцепившегося в него, так что Джим чувствовал на своей груди каждый его палец! Опасаясь, как бы вулканец в самом деле не испугался, какое-то время он даже старался не гнать, однако когда они остановились на смотровой площадке, откуда Джим хотел показать своему другу конечный пункт их поездки, тот сам спросил его, нельзя ли на этом виде транспорта ездить быстрее. В ответ молодой человек заверил его, что еще как можно. И пока они неслись по петляющей вдоль склона холма дороге вниз к берегу, с удовольствием ощущал не только пальцы, но и плотно прижавшуюся к его спине грудь своего седока, у которого появились все основания опасаться улететь с мотоцикла.  
И все же под снятым с себя вулканцем шлемом его ждала улыбка: со свойственной представителям своей расы сдержанностью, тот полагал, что может охарактеризовать свои ощущения как "мне очень понравилось ездить на мотоцикле". Взяв у него шлем и довольный тем, что покамест его замысел дает исключительно желанные плоды, Джим закрепил оба шлема на руле мотоцикла, посадил тот на цепь у ограды парковки и, забрав у вулканца свой рюкзак, со словами "А теперь пойдем познакомим тебя с Тихим океаном" сделал тому знак следовать за собой.

\- Поразительно, - проговорил после долгого молчания Спок. - Я никогда раньше не видел ничего подобного.  
Они стояли рядом, глядя на бескрайнюю массу океана, в которую медленно опускался раскаленный солнечный диск. С глухим рыком на берег набегал прибой, не столько растекаясь, сколько впитываясь в рыхлый песок. Запах соленой воды, свежий и прохладно щекочущий ноздри, наполнял воздух, с каждым вдохом превращая легкие в раскрывающиеся парашюты прямо внутри грудной клетки. Ветер играл волосами вулканца, отчего его всегда аккуратно приглаженная челка путалась, но он не обращал на это никакого внимания.  
\- Тебе нравится? - Довольно улыбаясь, будто бы это он сам его создал, спросил Джим.  
\- Очень! - Впервые не задумавшись, с искренним чувством ответил его собеседник. - Вся эта масса воды, доходящая до горизонта... Когда смотришь на волны, они так мягко накатывают на берег, будто ласкаются к нему, но стоит закрыть глаза, и остается только звук прибоя - мощный, напористый и неутомимый. Словно огромный, сильный, но очень нежный зверь касается суши. Когда я был маленьким, у меня был такой зверь - сетлах. В своей естественной среде дикие сетлахи крайне опасны, но будучи одомашненными, становятся практически ручными. Однако не стоит поддаваться иллюзии: домашний сетлах может быть таким же агрессивным, как дикий, если опасность угрожает ему самому или тому, кого он защищает.  
Улыбка Джима сделалась еще шире: он не ожидал, что их поездка на пляж разбудит в его вулканском друге поэта, и его определенно очаровывала эта неожиданно открывшаяся в том сторона.  
\- Хочешь, пойдем и погладим этого зверя? - Предложил он, и тогда вулканец повернулся и посмотрел на него, переводя удивленный взгляд с улыбки друга на протянутую себе руку.

Спок снова чувствовал, что безнадежно не понимает людей: как, в самом деле, можно погладить океан? Однако он все же вложил свою руку в руку Джима, и тот повел его к кромке прибоя. Остановившись почти у самой воды, молодой человек опустился перед вулканцем на одно колено, пока тот с озадаченным видом следил за ним, явно не понимая цели всех этих действий.  
\- Обопрись на меня, - скомандовал Джим, и Спок послушно положил руки ему на плечи.  
Тогда его друг заставил его оторвать от земли одну ногу и, ловко подвернув на ней штанину, аккуратно стащил с нее сначала обутый на ней ботинок, а затем - надетый под ним носок.  
\- Сперва будет жутко холодно, но потом ты привыкнешь, - подняв к вулканцу лицо, предупредил он, сильными пальцами растирая кожу обнаженной ступни, прежде чем поставить ее на песок.  
Холод и впрямь был ощутимым, особенно для Спока, привыкшего к совсем другим температурам. Но он все равно не стал возражать, когда молодой человек взялся за его вторую ногу, и скоро уже стоял перед своим коленопреклоненным другом босиком. Джим тем временем поднялся и быстро стащил надетые на себе кроссовки, закатал джинсы и, держа обе пары обуви в руках, жестом предложил Споку сделать первый шаг в океан.  
Тот шагнул, ступив в напитанный водой песок, и подумал было, что все не так страшно, как предупреждал его друг, но первая же волна, добравшаяся до его босых ног, заставила вулканца коротко вскрикнуть: он явно оказался не готов к принесенному ей холоду. С неподдельным изумлением посмотрев на обогнавшего его и уже какое-то время бредущего по кромке прибоя друга, он остановился, заколебавшись: разумно ли будет заходить дальше в воду при подобной температуре?  
\- Ну же, иди ко мне, - заметив его колебания, остановился и вновь протянул ему руку Джим. - Говорю тебе: ты привыкнешь.  
Спок сам не знал, почему шагнул к нему, но скоро уже они рядом шагали в набегающей на песок воде, которая хотя едва доставала им до щиколоток, пробирала вулканца холодом до самых кончиков его заостренных ушей. На горизонте солнце успело почти полностью скрыться под водой, и на смену огненному зареву заката пришла прохладная синева сгущающихся сумерек.

\- Спок, - прерывая молчание, обратился к нему Джим, и когда вулканец повернулся и вопросительно посмотрел на него, спросил: - у тебя кто-нибудь есть?  
\- В смысле, пара? - Отводя взгляд и переводя его на их ноги, переспросил вулканец.  
\- Да, - подтвердил его друг. - Когда мы с Дэвидом пробовали ухаживать за вулканскими девушками, они все поголовно оказывались заняты: каждую на родном Вулкане ждал какой-нибудь полумифический жених, с которым все было серьезно и для которого нужно было беречь все, что можно, – а как по нам, так скорее нельзя. Тебя тоже ждет какая-нибудь такая вулканская девушка, для которой ты себя бережешь?  
Улыбнувшись, его друг покачал головой:  
\- Если бы меня кто-то и ждал, то это был бы молодой человек.  
Он взглянул на Джима, проверяя его реакцию, однако лицо того выражало лишь искреннюю заинтересованность в дальнейшем раскрытии темы. Тогда - почти так же, как только что в холодную воду, - Спок отважно двинулся дальше:  
– Но такого нет. Когда папа заговорил о том, чтобы найти для меня пару, я признался ему, что вместо девушек мне нравятся мужчины. К тому же бабушка всегда так хорошо рассказывала о любви - о том, какое это необыкновенное чувство и какие удивительные вещи оно заставляет тебя переживать. И о том, как они с дедушкой встретились, и ради нее он отказался от своей вулканской невесты. От папы, как я знал, его вулканская невеста тоже отказалась, и тогда он встретил кого-то с Земли. С тех пор как мы вступили в контакт с людьми, наши традиционные договорные браки стали все чаще не срабатывать, и в моей семье так случилось в двух поколениях подряд. Поэтому я решил, что тоже хочу попытаться сам найти свою судьбу.  
\- На Земле? – Сощурился на него Джим. – Ты хочешь сказать, что прилетел сюда, чтобы найти свою любовь?  
\- Нет, - покачал головой его собеседник, и в его голосе включилась вулканская интонация: «факты и ничего, кроме фактов». – Я прилетел сюда прежде всего затем, чтобы получить образование в Академии и поступить на службу в Звездный флот. Но… - здесь вулканская интонация выключилась, и более милый Джиму Спок снова вернулся к нему, - конечно, мне хотелось бы встретить кого-нибудь и пережить то чувство, о котором так хорошо рассказывала бабушка.  
\- И как успехи? Встретился тебе кто-нибудь подходящий?  
Стоило ему задать эти вопросы, как Джим немедленно об этом пожалел. Что за черт его дернул, в самом деле?  
Соображая, на что бы такое перевести разговор, он молил про себя Бога, чтобы только вулканец ничего не ответил. Тот в самом деле молчал и, как казалось, не слышал его идиотских вопросов, сосредоточившись на набегавших на берег волнах.  
Наконец его спутнику удалось приметить соломинку, которая показалась ему спасительной:  
\- Ты сказал, что никогда раньше не видел океана. Неужели с тех пор, как прилетел, ты ни разу не был на берегу?  
\- Не был, - вновь обретя способность слышать, мгновенно отреагировал Спок. – Сначала я устраивался и сдавал экзамены, потом меня приняли в Академию и перевели в общежитие, а теперь началась учеба и появилось домашнее задание. Конечно, из города я слышал, как он шумит, и видел его со смотровой площадки у штаб-квартиры Звездного флота, но на пляж попал впервые вместе с тобой.  
Они одновременно повернулись друг к другу, и их глаза встретились. Джим искренне надеялся, что не обидел своего друга, но по тому сложно было судить, поэтому он брякнул первое из нейтрального, что пришло ему в голову:  
\- Вблизи он совсем другой, правда?  
Вулканец перевел взгляд на раскинувшуюся до самого горизонта массу волнующейся воды и покивал:  
\- Да. Издали он кажется просто издающим гул полотном, но когда находишься здесь, становится понятно, что ты стоишь на краю чего-то огромного и мощного.  
\- Точно, - согласился с ним Джим, поворачиваясь в том же направлении. - Мы с тобой стоим на краю. Неохватная перспектива впереди отпугивает, но не знаю, как тебя, а меня нестерпимо манит нерешительность прибоя: так и хочется погнаться за отступающей волной и попытаться догнать ее.  
Они снова стояли рядом, глядя в погружающуюся в темноту даль, и какое-то время молчали, пока Спок зябко не поежился:  
\- Только я не понимаю, как ты можешь так долго находиться в такой холодной воде. Для меня температура настолько низкая, что я скоро перестану чувствовать свои ноги.  
Джим спохватился, что в самом деле не подумал о том, что, прилетев на Землю с жаркого Вулкана, его друг совсем по-другому воспринимает тепло и холод. Позволив себе краткое эмоциональное высказывание и воспользовавшись тем, что обе его руки заняты снятой с них обувью, он приобнял Спока за талию и повлек его вон из воды. Они выбрались на сухой песок и какое-то время шли, пока молодой человек не остановился. Оглядевшись вокруг, он счел место, куда они забрели, вполне пригодным для того, чтобы встретить опускающуюся на берег ночь, освободил руки, передав свою ношу вулканцу, снял со спины рюкзак и смело бахнул его на песок. Расстегнул и вытащил оттуда плотную пляжную подстилку, взмахнув которой, расстелил ее на быстро остывавшем песке.  
Снова забрав у своего друга их обувь, он поставил обе пары на песок рядом с подстилкой, после чего усадил на нее Спока, сел рядом с ним и, еще раз порывшись в рюкзаке и вытащив оттуда широкое полотенце, наскоро вытер им свои ноги, стряхнул налипший на них песок и быстро натянул носки и кроссовки. Теперь он наконец мог уделить все свое внимание пострадавшим ногам вулканца.  
Встав с подстилки, Джим опустился перед своим другом на колени, плотно обернул облепленные песком ступни Спока полотенцем и принялся энергично их растирать, стремясь не столько высушить и избавить от песка, сколько заставить кровь циркулировать активнее. Вокруг продолжали сгущаться сумерки, и на некотором отдалении от них небольшая компания, скорее всего, какая-то местная семья, развела оборудованный на берегу костер. Молодой человек опасался, что его друг станет препятствовать его манипуляциям со своими ногами, но вулканец на удивление молчал, переводя взгляд с яркого огня на темную массу воды и изредка останавливая его на своем друге.  
Как следует растерев ему ноги, Джим остановился и продолжил удерживать в руках его ступни, надеясь передать им часть своего тепла. Перехватив очередной взгляд своего друга, он серьезно посмотрел на него и неожиданно спросил:  
\- Скажи: я никак не могу быть тем молодым человеком, которого ты встретишь?  
Обезоруженный его вопросом, Спок молчал. Он совершенно не знал, что ответить, и лишь медленно заливался зеленой краской.  
Не получив ответа, Джим не был намерен сдаваться, хотя и решил продолжить наступление после того, как позаботится о ногах своего друга. Убрав полотенце, он вытащил из рюкзака большой теплый плед, развернул его и, оставшись на своем прежнем месте, со всех сторон плотно укрыл им по-прежнему босые ноги вулканца, которые ему удалось лишь немного отогреть.  
\- На прошлой неделе, когда ты оставался у меня, - начал Джим свою атаку после того, как надежно зафиксировал ноги вулканца между своими, - ты ведь кончил и поэтому стирал свои трусы?  
Ему казалось, что его друг не сможет позеленеть еще больше, однако после этого вопроса краска просто хлынула ему в лицо. И все же, упершись взглядом в свои сцепленные на коленях руки, Спок не попытался вырваться и уйти.  
\- Пожалуйста, Спок, - по голосу Джима было понятно, как важно ему это знать. - Ответь: кого ты себе представлял?  
\- Никого, - не иначе как задетое стремление к истине заставило вулканца заговорить, хотя взгляд его по-прежнему оставался прикован к накрытым пледом коленям и лежащим на них рукам. – Мне приснился сон. Там был ты. И мне было очень хорошо. Так хорошо, как никогда еще не было.  
Он поднял на него глаза, и в первое мгновение его друг чуть не задохнулся от восторга: на его вулканском лице, выражение которого было так трудно прочитать, отразилось все - смущение, волнение, надежда, неуверенность и даже нечто походившее на то самое чувство, которое Споку так хотелось и теперь - его друг мог гарантировать это, - было суждено пережить. И все же, как болван, Джим задал совершенно дурацкий вопрос:  
\- То есть я тебе нравлюсь?  
\- Очень.  
Спок ответил так тихо, что молодой человек скорее прочел это по его губам, чем услышал. Вулканец же отвел глаза и снова уставился на свои руки.  
\- Не торопить тебя, да? - С сочувствием спросил его друг, и тот кивнул.  
Тогда молодой человек наклонился, стараясь поймать его взгляд, но в этот момент Спок поднял голову, и их лица оказались так близко, что следующий шаг стал попросту неизбежен: Джим потянулся к вулканцу и коснулся его губ своими.  
Спок закрыл глаза и ответил на поцелуй. Куртка распахнулась у него на груди, когда он обвил шею молодого человека руками и потянулся к нему. Одной рукой опираясь на подстилку, его друг обнял его второй, наслаждаясь ощущением его сильного гибкого тела. Губы вулканца были мягкими и теплыми, и когда его дыхание мешалось с дыханием Джима, тот снова чувствовал его сводящий с ума запах, даже легкий призрак которого на протяжении прошедшей недели наполнял его желанием.  
\- Не хочу на тебя давить, но ты ведь понимаешь, что я хочу тебя? – Спросил молодой человек, разрывая поцелуй, когда почувствовал, что еще немного, и он уже не сможет ограничиться столь невинным проявлением симпатии. – Хочу делать с тобой все те вещи, которые тебе приснились?  
Продолжая обнимать его за шею, Спок молча кивнул.  
\- Ты ведь не будешь мучить меня и заставлять ждать слишком долго?  
Придвинувшись к нему так близко, что их носы коснулись друг друга, Джим пристально посмотрел вулканцу в глаза, и когда тот снова кивнул, поцеловал его.  
Отвечая ему, Спок опять закрыл глаза и попытался теснее прильнуть к своему другу. Ему было страшно делать этот шаг в океан любви. Подобно настоящему, вблизи тот оказался совсем не таким, каким он представлял его понаслышке. Однако присутствие рядом Джима, излучавшего опыт и уверенность, успокаивало: как сегодня, когда они вместе делали конспект по истории Общих приказов и положений Звездного флота, вулканец не сомневался, что из них двоих получится отличная команда.

После того как Джим провозгласил, что пора отставить поцелуи, поскольку в противном случае он за себя не ручается, Спок сказал, что хочет еще недолго посидеть на пляже.  
На густо-синем полотне безоблачного неба высыпали звезды – десятки крошечных светящихся точек, вокруг каждой из которых вращались целые миры. Неподалеку зажегся еще один костер. Набегая из темноты, берег лениво продолжали лизать волны прибоя. И над всем этим царил неумолчный гул – дыхание неохватной массы океана, ни секунды не знающего покоя.  
Джим наконец надел на Спока его ботинки, и теперь они сидели, закутавшись в плед: молодой человек обнимал вулканца, пока тот положил голову ему на плечо.  
\- Надо было взять с собой термос с чаем, - проговорил Спок.  
Джим улыбнулся, вспоминая восхитительно пахнувшую чашку, которую его друг принес ему сегодня, пока заканчивал уборку.  
\- Надо было, - согласился он и поцеловал его волосы на макушке. – Только ты делаешь такой потрясающе вкусный чай. Никто из моих бывших не угощал меня ничем подобным.  
Вулканец поднял голову и со сложным выражением посмотрел на него, заставив Джима запоздало спохватиться, что, возможно, он напрасно ввернул в комплимент своих бывших. Однако, на его счастье, дело оказалось вовсе не в этом, и, какое-то время посоображав, Спок в итоге улыбнулся:  
\- Удивительно, но кажется, я действительно могу сказать, что мне очень приятно это слышать.  
\- Значит, я буду как можно чаще тебе это говорить, - улыбнувшись в ответ, его друг потянулся и поцеловал его. – И еще много других вещей, которые тебе тоже понравятся.

Рука в руке они вернулись на стоянку, где оставили своего железного коня. Сжимая ладонь вулканца, Джим чувствовал что-то особенное: будто через пальцы Спока его телу и даже глубже - сознанию, - передавалось исходящее от того мягкое тепло, внутри которого крылись смутные образы, которые ему никак не удавалось распознать. Он несколько раз взглянул на своего друга, но по тому сложно было судить, ощущает ли он что-то необычное.  
Подойдя к мотоциклу, молодой человек присел на сиденье и спросил, красноречиво глядя на руку Спока в своей:  
\- Что это было?  
\- Тебе неприятно? - Ответил тот вопросом на вопрос.  
\- Нет, очень приятно, - признался его друг. - Это тепло - оно из тебя? Это то, что ты чувствуешь?  
\- Да, - кивнул Спок. - Вулканцы могут передавать свои мысли и состояние, даже объединять разумы через прикосновение. Когда мы будем, - он замялся, подбирая слова, - заниматься любовью, ты почувствуешь это еще сильнее.  
\- Я буду чувствовать то же, что и ты? - В голосе Джима слышалось любопытство.  
\- Не совсем, - покачал головой вулканец. - Это не столько обмен чувствами, сколько соединение сознаний. Ты будешь знать то же, что и я, проникнешь в самую глубину моего существа. А я - твоего. Для каждого из нас не останется в другом ни одного скрытого уголка.  
\- Звучит соблазнительно, - улыбнулся его друг, потянул его за руку на себя и попытался поцеловать. - Так когда же мы будем заниматься любовью?  
Спок ушел от поцелуя:  
\- Пожалуйста, дай мне время подготовиться. Не забывай: это будет не просто соитие. Я стану твоим без остатка.  
\- Хорошо, - ответил Джим. - Обещаю, что не буду тебя торопить.  
Спок перестал отворачиваться, и молодому человеку наконец удалось поцеловать его, и вулканец через их соединенные губы произнес:  
\- А я обещаю, что не буду мучить тебя долго.  
Продолжая целовать его, Джим притянул Спока ближе к себе. Руки вулканца скользнули под надетую на нем куртку и легли молодому человеку на грудь. Через какое-то время Джим отстранился и погладил своего друга по лицу, наслаждаясь кожей, на которой никогда не росла щетина.  
\- Почему не через каждое твое прикосновение мне передается твое состояние?  
\- Потому что я контролирую этот поток и открываю его, когда хочу, - стоя в его объятиях, вулканец был так близко, что кончик его носа касался кончика носа его друга.  
\- Значит, ты хотел, чтобы я почувствовал исходящее от тебя тепло? - Джим поднял руку Спока со своей груди и начал целовать его пальцы.  
\- Да, - кивнул тот, - мне хотелось, чтобы ты узнал, как я к тебе отношусь.  
\- Значит, так ты умеешь выразить свое отношение? - Сощурился, глядя ему в лицо, Джим.  
\- Как вулканец - да. Но я могу выразить его и как человек.  
Спок освободил руку из руки Джима, скользнул ей ему на затылок и притянул голову молодого человека, закрывая глаза и касаясь его губ своими. В восторге от подобного развития событий, Джим тесно притянул его за бедра к своей промежности, где вулканец впервые отчетливо ощутил его возбуждение, но не стал разрывать поцелуй и не попытался отстраниться.

Назад к общежитию они поехали самым длинным из известных Джиму путем. Ему хотелось продлить этот вечер, поскольку теперь, сидя позади него, его друг касался его совсем по-другому: не столько держался за него, сколько обнимал, и прижимался грудью к его спине не из-за риска упасть с мотоцикла, а из желания его близости.  
На улицах было много гуляющих. После по-летнему жаркого дня вечер выдался довольно прохладным, и в этом была своя прелесть: парочки могли теснее жаться друг другу, а выпивающих по разбросанным по кампусу барам студентов приятно освежал вечерний бриз снаружи. Когда, уже приближаясь к общежитию, они проезжали через сквер, Джим обратил внимание на шумную компанию. Взглянув в сторону разгулявшихся молодых парней, он узнал Финнегана. Не иначе как вечер был в самом разгаре и, основательно заправившись в одном месте, его старый знакомец сотоварищи меняли дислокацию.  
Подъехав ко входу, молодой человек остановился у подножия лестницы. В листве росших рядом деревьев запутался свет фонарей, причудливо меняя свои очертания, когда ветви шевелились. Разрывая объятие, Спок слез с мотоцикла, и они оба сняли шлемы.  
\- Когда мы снова увидимся? – Спросил молодой человек, свободной рукой ловя вулканца за руку.  
\- В пятницу у нас общая лекция… - начал было Спок.  
\- Так не пойдет, - прервал его Джим. – Я хочу увидеть тебя раньше.  
\- Завтра у меня не получится, - покачал головой вулканец. - За сегодня мы сделали только конспект, поэтому завтра мне нужно будет успеть сделать все остальное.  
\- Завтра я и сам не смогу, - с сожалением согласился с ним его друг. - Сегодня был один из лучших дней в моей жизни, но завтра мне придется по полной за него заплатить, и с утра до вечера я вряд ли вылезу из учебников.  
Спок улыбнулся: он все еще не привык слышать от него эти приятные мелочи, и они каждый раз вызывали у него странное смешанное чувство, в котором он мог различить только удовольствие и смущение.  
\- Как насчет понедельника? – Спросил его тем временем Джим.  
Вулканец вздохнул:  
\- После занятий мне нужно съездить в библиотеку.  
\- И что? Будешь сидеть там до закрытия?  
\- Нет, конечно, - ответил Спок. - Посижу часов до шести.  
\- Значит, в шесть я буду встречать тебя у входа, - предложил его друг.  
\- Хорошо, - Спок кивнул, понимая, что ему пора идти, но не торопясь сделать это.  
\- Мне точно нельзя подняться? – На всякий случай решил попытать счастья напоследок Джим.  
\- Ты обещал меня не торопить, - напомнил ему вулканец, стоя рядом и явно не решаясь обнять его.  
Тогда молодой человек принял решение за него, притянув Спока к себе и останавливаясь в считанных сантиметрах от его лица.  
\- А ты обещал не мучить меня долго, - улыбнулся он.  
Вулканец кивнул и преодолел остававшиеся между ними сантиметры, целуя Джима, пока тот крепко прижимал его к себе, набирая полные легкие любимого запаха.


	2. Picnic By The Riverside - Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Разрешите представить вашему вниманию текст, в котором все кому не лень повторили сцену в лифте. Удивительно, как Дэвид с Луарвиком не присоседились. Shame on them.
> 
> Что-то мои персонажи снова зажили своей жизнью и решили поделиться с вами своими историями, без которых лично я вполне бы обошлась. Но все-таки это их жизнь, поэтому послушно передаю.

\- Спасибо, Пит! Увидимся.  
Джим наклонился к окну такси и салютовал роботу-водителю. Его спутник не видел реакции, с непониманием наблюдая только одного участника этого предполагаемого диалога.  
\- Этому роботу ты тоже дал имя из человечности? - Спросил он, на всякий случай - когда такси уже отъехало.  
\- А вот и нет, - развернулся к нему Джим, гусарским жестом закидывая за плечо свою дорожную сумку. - Риверсайд такой малюсенький городишко, что роботов-таксистов тут все знают наперечет. И честно говоря, - с заговорщицким видом приблизил свое лицо к лицу вулканца молодой человек, - бытует мнение, что они даже водят по-разному. Пит, например, пару раз попадал в аварии. Поэтому я его люблю и всегда стараюсь пользоваться им.  
Спок нахмурился: сознательное подвергание своей жизни риску представлялось ему крайне нелогичным. Что это? Странность, присущая его другу? Или тот шутил, и он в очередной раз не понял человеческого юмора? Или это было очередным проявлением того крайне непонятного, лишенного всякой логики качества, которое Джим называл человечностью? Решив по возможности прояснить для себя этот вопрос позже, он последовал за молодым человеком, по дорожке через газон направившимся к одноэтажному коттеджу, жестом пригласив его следовать за собой.

На эти выходные у них были намечены совсем другие планы.  
С того дня, когда Джим впервые поцеловал Спока под усыпанным звездами небом Оушен Бич, они занимались тем, что можно было назвать "встречались", хотя молодой человек благоразумно не заострял на этом внимания, чтобы не отпугнуть своего отчаянно буксовавшего партнера. И все же по понятным причинам в кампусе их отношения превратились в одну из самых горячих новостей: несмотря на то, что увлечения молодыми людьми случались у того и раньше, никто не ожидал, что своей первой жертвой в новом учебном году один из самых известных сердцеедов Академии выберет вулканца, и еще меньше можно было ожидать, что тот при этом ответит ему взаимностью. Тем не менее почти каждый вечер их можно было увидеть вместе.  
Джим встречал Спока после занятий, и они отправлялись бродить по кампусу. Или же молодой человек приезжал на мотоцикле и до позднего вечера катал своего друга по окрестностям. Даже в те дни, когда одному из них нужно было заниматься или готовиться к имеющимся на следующий день занятиям, они все равно встречались, и Джим хотя бы просто провожал вулканца до общежития. У входа в которое новоиспеченная парочка подолгу не могла разойтись, мучая друг друга сладкой пыткой расставанья.

После одного из таких прощаний Спок постучался к Ухуре. Девушка открыла дверь и оглядела его:  
\- Джим Кирк-младший, - диагностировала она и отступила, приглашая своего гостя в комнату. - Если верить тому, что говорит моя тетя, он весь пошел в своего отца.  
\- Его отец был героем... - начал было вулканец, проходя внутрь и поворачиваясь к ней, но Ньота перебила его:  
\- Его отец был бабником и перетрахал столько женщин, что из его пассий можно было бы набрать приличную инопланетную колонию.  
Спок вздохнул и опустил взгляд.  
\- Ты считаешь крайне маловероятным, что Джим мог полюбить меня? - Спросил он, помолчав.  
Его собеседница задумалась.  
\- Лучше тебе спросить об этом Дэвида. Если бы он не увлекся Луарвиком, а Джим влюбился в тебя, то он бы наверняка начал ревновать, - поймав его заинтересованный взгляд, девушка пояснила. - Однажды такое уже было. По мнению Дэвида, Джим слишком увлекся одной из наших инопланетных студенток (тут Ньота поймала себя на мысли, что их общий друг, должно быть, питает слабость к представителям инопланетных рас), так что это стало угрожать их совместным холостяцким приключениям. Ты бы видел, что тут тогда творилось, - воспоминание вызвало у нее улыбку. - Дэвид весь извелся и извел Джима: то в его подруге было не то, это не это, там она повела себя не так, здесь не эдак. В результате, правда, девчонка слилась сама: ее перестало устраивать наличие в их с Джимом отношениях повсеместного третьего - Дэвида, который им буквально вздохнуть спокойно не давал. Но теперь, - здесь Ньота вздохнула, - все мысли Дэвида заняты Софией, кроме которой он никого не видит и не хочет, и насколько мне известно, она это только приветствует.  
\- Да, я знаю, что у них все хорошо, - кивнул Спок, тоже вздыхая.  
На какое-то время в комнате воцарилось молчание. Спок думал о том, что и без того знал: его друг любил свободу и не проявлял склонности к постоянству. Девушка же тем временем смотрела на него, пытаясь понять, насколько сильно их общему другу удалось задеть его чувства.  
\- Ты хочешь быть с Джимом, да? - Первой нарушила молчание Ньота, подходя вплотную к вулканцу и заглядывая снизу вверх в его опущенное лицо. - Хочешь, чтобы у вас все было серьезно?  
Ее друг в ответ молча кивнул, стараясь не смотреть ей в глаза.  
\- Ты влюбился в него, - с сочувствием подытожила она и, обхватив его голову ладонями, заставила Спока взглянуть на себя. - Прости, но я не могу гарантировать тебе, что он чувствует так же. Мне очень жаль.  
Ей показалось, что у него вот-вот выступят слезы, и тогда девушка привстала на цыпочки, потянулась и поцеловала сначала один его глаз, потом другой, после чего коснулась губами позеленевшей от румянца щеки и крепко прижала вулканца к себе, беззвучно повторяя "Мне так жаль". Спок молча обнял ее, впервые в жизни ощутив в том месте, где находилось его сердце, острый укол боли, от которой у него действительно защипало в глазах.  
Тем вечером они засиделись настолько допоздна, что Спок остался ночевать у Ньоты.  
А на следующий день, выходя из корпуса после лабораторной, он увидел встречавшего его на мотоцикле Джима. Тот помахал ему и широко улыбнулся, не скрывая вызванной их встречей радости, а когда вулканец подошел, принялся целовать его с такой страстью, что, усаживаясь у него за спиной и крепко обнимая своего друга, Спок почти забыл о своих сомнениях. После они долго катались вдоль берега океана, долго рассматривали звезды, сидя на лавке на пустынной смотровой площадке, устроенной выше уровня дороги, и долго прощались у подножия лестницы общежития, где жил вулканец. А поднявшись к себе, Спок обнаружил дожидавшийся его просунутый под дверь листок бумаги.

Телефон начал трезвонить, пока он был в душе.  
Джим услышал звонок и, вытираясь, вышел из ванной. На экране отобразилось несколько пропущенных вызовов с номера его матери. По опыту зная, что подобная настойчивость не сулит ничего хорошего, молодой человек наскоро замотался полотенцем и поспешил перезвонить ей по коммуникатору. Дело и правда оказалось плохо: судя по виду, его мать была очень взбудоражена.  
\- Джим, - женщина на экране говорила так быстро, будто ее кто-то торопил, - она снова звонила мне. Я не стала отвечать, потому что знаю: она станет обвинять меня, хотя я тут не при чем. Должно быть, твой отец наконец бросил ее и возвращается к нам. Но пока он не появится, я не буду с ней разговаривать. Пусть он сам поставит ее на место. Тогда она поймет...  
\- Мама, прошу тебя, успокойся, - как и множество раз до этого, начал увещевать ее молодой человек. - Ты правильно сделала, что не стала ни с кем разговаривать и решила подождать, пока вернется отец. Ты так долго ждала, что сможешь подождать еще.  
Здесь он не сдержался и вздохнул.  
\- Ты не веришь мне, - на лице его матери отразилось сокрушительное разочарование. - Ты тоже думаешь, что твой отец погиб и больше не вернется.  
\- Мама, пожалуйста, - попытался перехватить взгляд матери Джим, - я же сказал, что ты правильно сделала, что не стала ни с кем разговаривать и решила еще подождать.  
Пойманная его взглядом, женщина в кадре перестала метаться и наконец присела на диван напротив своего коммуникатора.  
\- Могу я попросить тебя приехать и побыть со мной на этих выходных? - Жалобно попросила она. - Я не нахожу себе места, пока сижу здесь одна и все жду звонка: по телефону от нее или в дверь - от твоего отца. Чувствую: он вот-вот появится, и лучше бы тебе тогда тоже быть здесь и встретить его. Что с ним будет, когда он увидит, каким ты вырос красивым...  
Его новый вздох заглушили ее всхлипы. Неожиданно все тело его матери обмякло, превратившись в тело тряпичной куклы, и она почти без сил откинулась на спинку дивана, закрывая лицо руками.  
Это был его личный кошмар и их общая тайна.  
Все эти годы его мать не прекращала ждать мужа. Вообразить себе, что тот не погиб, а всего лишь обманул ее, поддавшись чарам другой женщины - коварной и расчетливой разрушительницы счастливых семей, - было не так больно и страшно, как признать, что такой прославленный офицер, с которым ей посчастливилось провести всего два года, мог просто сгинуть во тьме безвоздушного пространства на столь далеком от нее расстоянии, что она его даже вообразить себе не могла.  
Будучи ребенком, какое-то время Джим тоже верил, что когда-нибудь его папа прилетит и окажется таким же живым и вещественным, как отцы его друзей. Но годы шли, а капитан Джеймс Т. Кирк, которого они так сильно ждали, все не появлялся, и однажды Джим набрался смелости и прямо спросил у матери, почему его папа так долго не возвращается из космоса. Он до сих пор помнил мучительные маски (ибо язык не поворачивался связать эти гримасы с чем-то человеческим), одна за другой сменившие друг друга у нее на лице. Они стали для него шокирующим парадом неконтролируемых эмоций, и лишь долгое время спустя, когда из подростка он превращался в молодого человека, Джим сумел сопоставить и понять те чувства, которым соответствовали эти искаженные черты.  
Тогда же, справившись с собой, его мать попросила его довериться ей и просто продолжать ждать, держа их ожидание в секрете. Все остальные, кто не любил его папу так сильно, как они, поверили официальным сводкам с места неожиданно развернувшегося в космосе сражения. Для них капитан Кирк был мертв. Героически погиб, защищая интересы Федерации и спасая свой экипаж. Его даже похоронили, устроив чрезвычайно пышные похороны завернутой во флаг командования Звездного флота фотонной торпеде, внутри которой - уж она-то это знала, - на самом деле ничего не было. Два года назад от отца Дэвида, доктора Леонарда МакКоя, Джим узнал, что его мать была права: торпеда действительно улетела пустой, так как положить в нее было нечего. От его отца ничего не осталось.  
Исступленная убежденность, с которой говорила его мать, и страшные корчи, изуродовавшие на несколько мгновений дорогое ему лицо, впервые заставили мальчика заподозрить, что с ней что-то не так. Упорно игнорируя факты, его мать жила, запутавшись в паутине невозможных фантазий. Не желая верить в то, что враги Федерации, продолжавшей оставаться для нее, выросшей в аграрной глубинке, пустым звуком, навсегда отняли у нее мужа, она предпочла откупиться им у воображаемой соперницы, воспользовавшейся широко известной слабостью капитана Кирка к красивым женщинам. Несмотря на всю свою любовь, а возможно - именно по ее причине, предательство мужа превратилось для его матери в спасение, иллюзию вроде дрожащего марева миража на плавящемся в отдаленной перспективе горизонте.  
Поначалу Джим надеялся, что с годами это помутнение пройдет, и его бедная мама смирится с жестокой действительностью, однако на деле ее бред прогрессировал и все становилось лишь хуже. Когда ее сын поступил в старшую школу в соседнем городе и стал почти все время отсутствовать дома, ей начала звонить "та женщина", которую наконец, спустя годы, решил оставить ее раскаявшийся в своей измене муж. Его мать никогда с ней не разговаривала, сердцем чувствуя, что звонки поступают с плохими намерениями, а Джим никогда не верил в то, что эта мифическая разлучница существует. В первые несколько раз после рассказов об этих оставшихся без ответа звонках он попробовал вразумить мать, но эти разговоры закончились настолько ужасными и разрушительными для той истериками, что Джим оставил свои попытки и начал вяло ей подыгрывать.  
А в последние пару лет, когда он возмужал и у него начала расти щетина, его мать стала порой принимать своего сына за его возвратившегося к ней отца. Подобные помрачения случались нечасто и длились всего несколько минут, но Джим не сомневался: если не принять меры, ситуация будет ухудшаться. И все же он не мог решиться сдать свою горячо любимую мать врачам, которые непременно заперли бы ее в каком-нибудь спасительном заведении, и потому раз за разом откладывал неизбежное.  
Вот и на сей раз он не стал перечить и поспешил заверить ее, что с радостью приедет, и даже не один, а со своим другом, с которым ему очень хочется ее познакомить.  
\- С другом? - Мгновенно забывая о слезах, встрепенулась женщина на экране. - Ты поссорился с Дэвидом?  
Она казалась действительно взволнованной, и это его позабавило.  
\- Нет, - улыбнулся матери Джим. - У Дэвида внезапно случилась любовь, поэтому ему сейчас не до меня.  
\- Любовь? Твой друг кем-то серьезно увлекся? А ты? Ухаживаешь за кем-нибудь? - Забросала его вопросами она.  
\- Ухаживаю, - ответив лишь на последний, кивнул он и усмехнулся. - Ты же меня знаешь.  
Он считал, что мать не одобряет его отношение к женщинам: то, как легко он соблазнял их, чтобы потом с такой же легкостью прекратить отношения; и не знал, что на самом деле она находила в его непостоянстве некое оправдание своим иллюзиям. Раз сын не был склонен к любви до гроба, чего же ждать от отца, в которого он так явно пошел?  
\- Что ж, - с сожалением проговорила она, - пока ты не торопишься представить мне свою невесту, я не прочь познакомиться хотя бы с твоими друзьями.  
Джиму стоило труда сдержаться, чтобы не признаться ей, что тот, за кем он ухаживает, и есть его новый друг, однако он решил, что до этого дело еще дойдет. В любом случае, разговор с матерью о Споке ему хотелось начать после того, как она уже познакомится с ним и - в этом молодой человек не сомневался, - проникнется симпатией к серьезному и в высшей степени положительному вулканцу.

И вот теперь они стояли на дорожке в нескольких шагах от ее коттеджа. Джим остановился так неожиданно, что его спутник едва не налетел на него, в последний момент успев избежать столкновения.  
\- Спок, я должен тебя предупредить…  
Но он не успел закончить.  
Входная дверь распахнулась, и им навстречу выбежала его мать. Она бросилась к сыну и, тесно оплетая руками его шею, прижалась к нему и принялась покрывать поцелуями его лицо.  
\- О, Джим! Я знала, что ты вернешься ко мне! Никто не верил, но я продолжала надеяться…  
Выпустив сумку, безвольно плюхнувшуюся к их ногам, молодой человек завел руки за голову и, обхватив ее запястья, заставил мать отстраниться.  
\- Мама, - очень внятно и с ударением обратился к ней он, - мне очень приятно, что ты так рада моему приезду, но я все же прошу тебя… Как ты помнишь, со мной приехал гость.  
Спок пришел в замешательство, когда она еще только появилась, но увидев, как изменилась в лице мама его друга, когда тот заговорил с ней, откровенно нахмурился, начав догадываться, что могла означать разыгравшаяся перед ним сцена.  
\- О, Господи, сынок, ну конечно, - скороговоркой оттарабанила женщина, убирая от него свои руки. – Бога ради, простите мне этот выброс чувств.  
И как ни в чем не бывало, она повернулась к вулканцу и с улыбкой протянула ему руку.  
\- Познакомься с моей мамой, Спок, - Джим наклонился за сумкой и принялся было ее отряхивать, когда затянувшееся молчание заставило его остановиться.  
Подняв глаза, он увидел свою мать превратившейся в ледяную фигуру: казалось, что холод волнами исходит от женщины, излучавшей до этого исключительную теплоту, в то время как направленный на его друга взгляд колол того ледяными иглами.  
\- Спок? – Опустив руку, которую тот так и не успел пожать, переспросила она. – Так ведь звали вулканца, который служил когда-то вместе с твоим отцом.  
\- Совершенно верно, - не понимая, чем могла быть вызвана столь резкая перемена, ответил Джим, с удивлением отмечая, что в ее устах слово «вулканец» прозвучало с тем же оттенком оскорбления, который постоянно сообщал ему один из дружков Финнегана – пустоголовый пьяница и сторонник расистской идеи «земля для землян». – Мистер Спок, о котором ты говоришь, - отец моего друга.  
\- Отец?! – На секунду обоим молодым людям показалось, что они уловили в ее взгляде ужас, однако это выражение столь стремительно исчезло, что ни один не стал бы ручаться, что ему не показалось. – Что ж, раз вы друзья, то я, наверное, должна пригласить в дом вас обоих.  
И, завершив и без того странную сцену приветствия столь холодным образом, она повернулась к ним спиной и, не став их дожидаться, вернулась в дом.  
\- Спок, - Джим подошел и взял его за руку, - пожалуйста, не обижайся на маму. Сам видишь: она сегодня немного не в себе. Собственно, потому она и позвала меня, что чувствовала себя не очень хорошо.  
\- Я не обижаюсь, - повернулся к нему его друг, и по его лицу молодой человек понял, что он говорит правду. – Но я озадачен. Причем дело не в оказанном мне приеме: к сожалению, с проявлениями расизма я сталкиваюсь не впервые. На какое-то время мне показалось, что твоя мама приняла тебя за твоего отца.  
Вулканец внимательно посмотрел на него, и Джим со вздохом кивнул в ответ:  
\- Тебе не показалось. Я знаю, что с этим надо что-то делать, но у меня сердце разрывается, как представлю себе, что отдам ее на растерзание врачам.  
\- Осмелюсь заметить, что в этом случае твоя человеческая чувствительность играет против тебя. Но, полагаю, раз ты не прислушиваешься к голосу собственного разума, то вряд ли послушаешься моего.  
Джим улыбнулся и попробовал притянуть его к себе для поцелуя, но Спок не двинулся с места.  
\- Не думаю, что тебе следует открыто проявлять симпатию к тому, кто столь явно не понравился твоей маме. Какова бы ни была причина, она достаточно ясно дала нам понять, что ей неприятно мое присутствие на ее территории.  
\- В таком случае я сейчас же увезу тебя, - разозлился его друг. – Все равно в такой чудесный день грешно сидеть взаперти.  
И, крепко взяв его за руку, Джим направился в дом.

Меньше чем через час они уже мчались по страшно пылившей грунтовой дороге, вдоль одной из сторон которой протянулось поле еще не убранной кукурузы. Сухие и золотистые, стебли возвышались, достигая человеческого роста, и поэтому казалось, что они несутся мимо длинной высокой стены. Поле на противоположной стороне отдыхало и сейчас было покрыто невысокой зеленой травой: его хозяин явно держал скот и не давал ни грамму своего хозяйства пропасть даром.  
Расставшись с ними столь негостеприимным образом, мама Джима ушла к себе в комнату. Тот ненадолго зашел к ней после того, как Спок заверил его, что вполне справится с задачей наделать им в дорогу сэндвичей из той горы продуктов, которую его друг извлек из стоявшего в кухне видавшего виды холодильника.  
Вернувшись в просторную кухню, молодой человек протянул ему термос.  
\- Раз ты здесь, покажи мне свое волшебство, - и когда вулканец с непониманием взглянул на него, пояснил: - Я никогда не видел, чтобы ты покупал какой-нибудь особенный чай, и все равно то, что ты завариваешь, получается каким-то необыкновенным.  
Улыбнувшись, Спок забрал у него термос и поставил тот на стол рядом с аккуратными стопками сэндвичей:  
\- Разве ты не считаешь, что некоторые заблуждения лучше не развенчивать?  
\- Ты о маме? – Повернувшись к нему спиной, Джим шарил по верхней полке стоявшего у противоположной стены шкафа в поисках корзины для пикника.  
\- Да, - коротко ответил его друг.  
Наконец обнаружив корзину, молодой человек вернулся вместе с ней к столу, и пока Спок придирчиво выбирал составляющие своего грядущего заварного чуда, принялся заворачивать приготовленные им сэндвичи в пищевую пленку и складывать их внутрь.  
\- Мама ждет папу, - проговорил он, изо всех сил сосредотачиваясь на своем занятии. – Иногда ей кажется, что папа – это я. Но она быстро понимает, что ошиблась. И время от времени, как, собственно, и теперь, она воображает, что ей звонит какая-то женщина, к которой папа от нас ушел. Звонит потому, что он одумался и оставил ее, чтобы снова вернуться к нам.  
Он замолчал, и тогда, какое-то время помолчав вместе с ним, Спок вытянул руку и осторожно коснулся ей его руки.  
\- Мне очень жаль, - произнес он, когда Джим поднял на него взгляд, и их глаза встретились.  
Некоторое время посмотрев на него, молодой человек обошел стол, с другой стороны которого стоял вулканец, и, подойдя к тому вплотную, обнял его, забирая и возвращая на стол чайник, который Спок было взял, чтобы наполнить и поставить кипятиться.  
\- Тогда поцелуй меня, - тихо попросил он, и этой просьбе было невозможно не подчиниться.  
Сжав его голову в ладонях, его друг потянулся и крепко поцеловал его, закрывая глаза и позволяя Джиму поднять и усадить себя на стол.


	3. Picnic By The Riverside - Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Глава, в которой несмотря на рост рейтинга светившее нашим героям солнце постепенно заходит, и они погружаются во мрак.

Проехав под кронами деревьев, Джим остановил мотоцикл на берегу реки. Спок слез первым и замер, залюбовавшись пейзажем: более крутой, противоположный берег окрасился всеми оттенками осенней листвы, чьи яркие краски отражались в отделявшем его от них полотне воды, к которому уводил золотой ковер пожелтевшей травы.  
\- Сходи к воде, - поцеловал его в висок неожиданно материализовавшийся рядом Джим.  
Вулканец попробовал возразить, что лучше поможет ему разложить привезенные ими припасы и подстилку, но его друг лишь усмехнулся и со словами "Без тебя справлюсь" подтолкнул его к берегу. Пару раз обернувшись, Спок послушно пошел.  
Подойдя к самой кромке, он присел и осторожно опустил пальцы в воду. В первый момент их пронизал холод, но вулканец не стал отдергивать руку: по опыту он знал, что к первоначально отталкивающей температуре со временем привыкаешь. Завороженный прозрачностью воды, которая с каждым мгновением кусалась холодом все меньше, он несколько раз провел в ней рукой, наблюдая, как по поверхности побежали порожденные его движениями волны. После чего, подняв взгляд, огляделся.  
Стоявшее высоко в небе солнце освещало самый идиллический пейзаж на лоне природы. Заросли принарядившихся перед листопадом деревьев обступили берега неторопливо бегущей - скорее, даже бредущей, - мимо реки и будто бы засмотрелись на свое отражение. Рядом с тем местом, где они остановились, река делала плавный поворот, и там, где начинался ее изгиб, несколько росших на самом краю деревьев, низко склонившись к воде, лениво полоскали в ней свои ветви. Это выглядело удивительно красиво и умиротворяюще, поэтому Спок поднялся и, заинтересованный, пошел взглянуть на этот естественный шатер поближе.  
Трава там все еще оставалась мягкой, и если бы Спок подольше прожил на Земле, ему наверняка захотелось бы разуться и пройтись по ней босиком, благо жара в этот день стояла по-настоящему летняя. Но, привыкнув к жестокости естественной среды родной планеты, вулканец все еще с опаской относился к земной природе, поэтому, внимательно глядя себе под ноги, подошел к одному из деревьев и, отодвинув его ветвь, словно полог, заглянул внутрь.  
\- Вижу, ты нашел мое тайное место, - заставив его вздрогнуть, прикоснулся к его шее губами неслышно подошедший сзади Джим.  
\- Твое тайное место? - Переспросил Спок и попробовал повернуться к своему другу, но тот не позволил ему, обнимая вулканца за плечи и продолжая покрывать доступные себе участки его кожи легкими поцелуями.  
\- Я открыл его, когда был маленьким, и с тех пор люблю приезжать сюда, - обняв своего друга сзади, молодой человек положил подбородок ему на плечо. - Еще ни разу не случалось, чтобы я приехал, а тут кто-нибудь был. Поэтому тайное место - только мое. И только я здесь хозяин.  
\- А девушек ты сюда привозил? - Неожиданно для самого себя спросил Спок.  
\- Местных? - Удивился его друг. - Еще чего! Если бы кто-то из здешних разнюхал про это место, они бы отсюда не вылезали.  
Однако этот ответ не удовлетворил вулканца полностью, поэтому он уточнил:  
\- А что насчет твоих девушек из Академии?  
Прежде чем ответить, Джим мягко поцеловал его в шею, глубоко вдохнув столь будораживший его запах, исходивший от его друга.  
\- Своих "девушек из Академии", да будет тебе известно, я сюда вообще не привожу. Потому что они не стоят маминого внимания.  
Таким образом молодой человек ставил своего друга перед фактом его исключительности, но вулканец не был готов обсуждать этот вопрос и предпочел сменить тему.  
\- Я твоей маме явно не понравился, - со вздохом произнес он.  
\- Это какая-то ненормальная реакция, - нахмурился его собеседник. - Такое ощущение, что только твое имя настроило ее против тебя.  
\- Все равно я считаю, что мы не должны были ее оставлять. Она попросила тебя приехать, чтобы...  
\- Спок, - строго прервал его молодой человек, разворачивая вулканца лицом к себе, - только не начинай снова. Я уже сказал тебе, что попробовал построить с ней диалог. Но по какой-то необъяснимой причине она сейчас в таком состоянии, что не может разговаривать, а просиживать штаны дома в ожидании, пока это у нее пройдет, лично я считаю бессмысленным. Особенно в такой чудесный день, когда мы можем еще и искупаться. Ты ведь не купался еще на Земле, правда?  
В ответ его друг отрицательно покачал головой, и тогда Джим легко подхватил его под руку и повлек за собой к разложенной на траве подстилке.

Под взглядом не торопившегося раздеться Спока молодой человек снял с себя рубашку, через голову стащил надетую под ней майку, торопливо скинул свои поношенные кеды, так что те разлетелись в разные стороны, и быстро избавился от джинсов, кучей свалив свою одежду рядом с корзинкой с их едой. Бросив на своего друга взгляд, в котором искрилась озорная улыбка, он уверенным шагом направился к воде. Смело ступив в которую, все-таки не сдержал вскрика:  
\- Ох, холодно!  
Впрочем, холод его не остановил, и несколько мгновений спустя он уже плыл прочь от берега, легко рассекая воду.  
Его друг засмотрелся на него. Джим не был особенно высок или как-то исключительно статен и все же жизненная энергия, которую излучало все его существо, создавала убедительное представление о таящейся в нем мощной силе, благодаря которой присущая молодому человеку отвага не казалась безрассудной. Глядя на него, Спок был уверен, что Джиму Кирку-младшему по плечу справиться со всем, за что бы тот ни взялся. Своей несокрушимостью и той уверенностью в себе, которую он внушал другим, его друг походил на своего прославленного отца, подобно тому превращаясь в прочную каменную стену для любого, кому посчастливится стать объектом его опеки и заботы.  
После того как Ньота озвучила это за него, вулканец осознал, что его сердце принадлежит этому бесстрашному молодому мужчине. Он ждал, когда росшее в нем день ото дня чувство достигнет своего предела и наконец успокоится, остановившись на грани, которую не сможет перейти. Но его любовь все продолжала увеличиваться, и в такие моменты, как сейчас, когда она вдруг взрывалась, в один миг головокружительно разрастаясь, ему становилось почти физически больно от того, как трудно было удерживать нечто столь огромное внутри.  
\- Спок! - Успев вернуться обратно к берегу, окликнул его из воды Джим. - Хватит там сидеть! Немедленно раздевайся и иди ко мне!  
Его уверенные команды вызвали у вулканца улыбку: его друг определенно был прирожденным лидером, для которого распоряжаться было так же естественно, как дышать. И столь же естественно было подчиняться его распоряжениям. Поэтому Спок поднялся с подстилки, на которую, задумавшись, присел, и тоже разделся, автоматически аккуратно сложив свою одежду в ровную стопочку.  
\- Давай скорей! - Нетерпеливо поторопил его Джим. - Вода чудесная!  
Однако столь явное возбуждение не сбило его друга с толка: он прекрасно помнил, как по-разному они воспринимали температуру. Поэтому свой первый шаг в воду вулканец сделал очень осторожно. И лишь усилием воли заставил себя оставить ногу в воде, поджимая губы и зажмуриваясь от холода.  
Джим рассмеялся - искренним сочным смехом, который вовсе не имел своей целью его обидеть.  
\- Бедный Спок, - с сочувствием проговорил он, приближаясь. - Этак ты у нас сможешь купаться только в горячих источниках.  
Он вытянул к нему руки и поманил вулканца к себе:  
\- Иди сюда, я тебя согрею.  
И Спок действительно пошел. Вода сжимала его ноги ледяной хваткой, но с каждым шагом эта хватка слабела, а он продолжал продвигаться все глубже. Пройдя несколько шагов, вулканец погрузился в реку по колено, еще через несколько – по пояс, после чего дно резко ушло вниз, и его друг едва успел оказаться рядом и поддержать его, когда Спок вдруг ушел в воду по грудь. Не сдержавшись, он вскрикнул и зажмурился, а когда открыл глаза, лицо молодого человека было прямо перед ним.  
\- Ты в порядке? – Взволнованно спросил Джим.  
\- Это было неожиданно и очень холодно, - ответил его друг, пока его холодные руки скользнули ему на талию.  
\- Я же обещал, что согрею тебя, - улыбнулся тот и поцеловал его.  
Спок ответил на поцелуй, всем телом прижимаясь к телу партнера и чувствуя, как ладони Джима с нажимом массируют его обнаженную спину, стараясь разогнать густую вулканскую кровь. Сам он пытался как можно плотнее прижаться к нему, крепко впиваясь пальцами в плечи молодого человека, но тот даже ухом не повел: ему было приятно столь явное стремление его друга к единению.  
\- Пойдем со мной, - разрывая поцелуй, тихо пригласил Джим и потянул вулканца за собой.  
Крепко держась за руки, они направились к шатру, образованному ветвями склонившихся над рекой деревьев, и, отодвинув в сторону несколько, молодой человек пропустил его внутрь, после чего прошел следом и вновь притянул Спока к себе.  
Приглушенный и рассеянный листьями, проникавший сюда солнечный свет перенимал их концентрированный оттенок, окрашивая двоих влюбленных золотом. Вулканец постепенно привыкал к воде и согревался в объятиях своего партнера, пока Джим продолжал увлекать его ближе к берегу, где под водой дремали большие, покрытые мягким водяным мхом валуны, на которых он любил сидеть, когда купался здесь.  
Теперь же он бережно помог усесться на один из них своему другу, после чего заставил того раздвинуть ноги и устроился между ними, пока вулканец оплел его ими за талию. Низко склонившись над ним, молодой человек заставил своего друга почти лечь, погружаясь в воду, и тому пришлось крепко держаться за него. От их движений в скрывшем их естественном убежище поднялись волны, заколыхавшись между сплетавшихся друг с другом тел. Джим проник языком глубоко Споку в рот, и тот тихо застонал, ощутив давление его напрягшегося члена на свою промежность.  
\- Я хочу тебя, - не выдержав, выпалил его партнер и отстранился, стремительно избавляясь от надетых на себе трусов.  
Увидев столь решительные действия своего партнера, вулканец сел и попытался остановить его, упираясь ладонями ему в грудь.  
\- Джим, прошу тебя, - взмолился он. – Не здесь. Мне холодно.  
Все еще сжимая в руке снятые с себя трусы, его партнер остановился и пристально посмотрел на него. Даже вулканцу было заметно, что он раздражен. Но, сделав несколько глубоких вдохов, Джим подавил свое раздражение и свободной рукой снова обнял его.  
\- А когда мы вылезем на берег, и ты согреешься? – Спросил он, заглядывая Споку в лицо.  
Тот сокрушенно покачал головой:  
\- Джим, - обвив его шею руками, вулканец надолго замолчал, покрывая лицо молодого человека поцелуями, - я не знаю, как мне объяснить тебе, - он посмотрел на своего друга, и в его взгляде отразилось неподдельное страдание. – Я могу быть наполовину человеком, но я вырос на Вулкане. Там так не принято. Там, если пара вступает в такие отношения, то это навсегда. Соединившись физически, мы с тобой сольемся духовно – полностью, без каких-либо исключений. Ты станешь моим т-хи-ла, а я – твоим.  
\- Кем я стану? – Нахмурившись, переспросил Джим.  
\- Т-хи-ла, - послушно объяснил Спок, - так называется будущий спутник жизни, вторая половина, которая была найдена не родителями, а тобой самим. После прохождения обряда куун-ут-каль-иф-фи т-хи-ла становится настоящим спутником жизни, которого признают старейшины и все общество.  
\- То есть это что-то вроде официального жениха?  
В голосе его друга послышалось явное облегчение, и вулканец вздохнул.  
\- Это официальный жених, который не может передумать и отказаться, - предпринял еще одну попытку он. – Если вулканец заходит так далеко, что вступает с кем-то в физическую связь, у обоих не остается пути назад: они могут только пожениться…  
Однако Джим не дал ему договорить:  
\- То есть проблема в том, что ты думаешь, что я только пересплю с тобой и не стану жениться?  
\- Если верить Ньоте, именно так прежде и случалось.  
Спок хотел сказать что-то еще, но его партнер неожиданно взорвался:  
\- Ньоте?! Так вот кто настроил тебя против меня! Черт бы побрал эту болтливую змею! Увижу – задушу голыми руками!  
Кое-как справившись с собой, молодой человек крепко сжал предплечья вулканца и пристально посмотрел тому в глаза:  
\- Спок, - решительно заговорил он, - не буду тебя обманывать: у меня было много партнеров – самых разных. Вполне возможно, что Ньота думает, что я не способен на глубокое чувство. Я даже соглашусь, что раньше так оно и было. Но с тех пор как появился ты… - Здесь он замялся и нахмурился, не в силах подобрать нужные слова, и в итоге напрямую спросил: – Как мне заставить тебя поверить, что все серьезно?  
Вместо ответа вулканец осторожно освободился из его хватки, поднял руки и нежно погладил его по щекам, после чего потянулся и, закрывая глаза, коснулся его губ своими.  
\- Просто дай мне время, - почти не разрывая поцелуй, тихо попросил он. – Я не такой решительный, как ты, особенно сейчас, когда от наших действий напрямую зависит наше будущее.  
Больше не споря, его друг притянул его к себе и начал жадно целовать, покрыв поцелуями сначала лицо вулканца, затем его шею, потом широкие покатые плечи, от которых он перешел на грудь и добрался до затвердевших от холода и желания сосков. Спок тяжело дышал, пальцами зарываясь глубоко в волосы молодого человека, а когда губы Джима стали ласкать его соски, протяжно застонал, запрокидывая голову от удовольствия.  
Наслаждаясь его приглушенными стонами и податливостью гибкого тела в своих объятиях, его партнер с трудом заставил себя остановиться, неохотно стаскивая своего друга с камня и осторожно ставя на дно рядом с собой.  
\- Если мы не хотим простудиться, нам пора вылезать, - тихо проговорил он, целуя лицо вулканца, пока тот, взбудораженный его ласками, тесно прижимался к нему. – К тому же если мы сейчас же не прекратим, никакие твои доводы меня не остановят.  
Его последние слова привели Спока в чувство, и он согласно покивал, тяжело переводя дыхание и неохотно отстраняясь от теплого тела партнера.

Они выбрались на берег, и Джим, которому не сразу удалось найти в воде свои трусы, как следует отжал их и, несколько раз встряхнув, бросил на траву сушиться, оставшись голышом и растянувшись на подстилке в ожидании, когда по-летнему жаркое солнце само его высушит. Спок прилег рядом с ним. Раздеваться догола он не решился, и сейчас на нем было намотано полотенце, которое его друг прихватил из дома по его просьбе. Его трусы, тоже тщательно отжатые, лежали рядом с аккуратной стопочкой его одежды.  
Какое-то время они молча лежали рядом, наслаждаясь солнцем, пока молодой человек не повернулся к вулканцу, хитро улыбаясь.  
\- Раз уж мне удалось вытащить тебя на пикник, да еще и заставить искупаться практически голышом, мы просто обязаны сделать селфи.  
Не дожидаясь возражений своего друга, он сел, выудил из кучи своей одежды джинсы, порылся в карманах, вытащил телефон и, отбросив джинсы обратно в кучу, улегся на постилку и, обняв одной рукой вулканца, притянул его к себе, так что их головы соприкоснулись.  
\- Улыбочку! - Джим вытянул руку, и на экране его телефона Спок увидел их, лежащих рядом и сверкающих обнаженными плечами.  
И все же несмотря на всю дикость для себя этой ситуации, он улыбнулся, ощущая искреннее удовольствие от того, что его друг находится так близко и обнимает его, пока с небес их греет лучами жаркое, но не такое горячее, как на Вулкане, солнце, а где-то поблизости, о чем-то сама с собой бормоча, лениво следует своей дорогой река. Если подумать, все это было настоящим благословением…  
Однако стоило Споку расслабиться, поддавшись идиллической магии уединенного места, куда привез его друг, как Джим неожиданно поцеловал его, также запечатлев этот момент на фото.  
\- Джим! – Вулканец попытался его оттолкнуть, однако молодой человек проявил упорство и продолжил целовать его, отбивающегося, и делать новые снимки.  
Лишь нащелкав их не меньше дюжины, он остановился и, тяжело дыша от оказанного более сильному вулканцу сопротивления, снова сел и поспешил от греха подальше убрать телефон, пока Спок, чего доброго, не поудалял оттуда весь его фотографический улов. Однако вопреки его опасениям, тот остался лежать и только с укоризной смотрел на него.  
\- Не дуйся, - опираясь на локоть, склонился над ним Джим, осторожно убирая с заостренного уха вулканца упавшие на него влажные волосы. – Ты такой красивый, что я хочу видеть тебя постоянно. Теперь у меня будут хотя бы фотографии.  
Вместо ответа его друг покачал головой и отвернулся, открывая молодому человеку свое ухо, которого тот только что касался. Улыбнувшись, тот решил счесть это за приглашение, наклонился и поцеловал его, впервые в жизни ловя себя на том, что его так и подмывает сказать вулканцу заветные три слова.

Позже Джим еще раз сходил искупаться и снова позвал с собой Спока, но понимая, что на этот раз ему придется купаться нагишом, тот отказался: с одной стороны, ему не хотелось опять отбиваться от своего друга, с другой - провоцировать его желание, которое и без того достаточно красноречиво проявляло себя каждый раз, когда вулканец терял бдительность.  
Пока молодой человек сплавал на противоположный берег и вернулся обратно, Спок успел одеться и выложить содержимое привезенной ими с собой корзинки, так что когда его друг вышел на берег, его ждали ровные стопочки разложенных в соответствии с начинками сэндвичей. Усаживаясь на подстилку, он взял один и принял у Спока протянутую ему пластмассовую кружку, полную душистого горячего чая. Вдохнув аромат которого, Джим зажмурился от удовольствия:  
\- Я ведь даже видел, как ты его завариваешь из маминых чаев. А получился опять напиток богов.  
Подув на свою кружку, он сделал хороший глоток, блаженно смакуя вкус напитка, после чего откусил добрый кусок от своего сэндвича, пока Спок с улыбкой следил за ним, мягко позеленев от столь явного одобрения своих кулинарных талантов.  
\- Спок, - с неожиданной серьезностью посмотрел на него его друг, - а когда ты понял, что тебе нравятся мужчины?  
Вопреки ожиданиям молодого человека, его вопрос нисколько не смутил вулканца, и тот со всей обстоятельностью ответил:  
\- На Земле мой тогдашний возраст назвали бы поздним дошкольным. Однако так как система образования на Вулкане отличается от земной, на деле в тот момент я впервые пошел в школу. Мне было шесть лет и три месяца. Школьники на нашей планете обучаются индивидуально, и принятые у людей насильственно сформированные группы сверстников в школах отсутствуют. Дети общаются с теми, кто им интересен, знакомятся и социализируются самостоятельно. Таким образом редко складываются большие детские компании, но вместе с тем снижается количество конфликтов: у вулканских детей вообще не принято обижать друг друга. Хотя, конечно, время от времени такое случается, - здесь Спок улыбнулся и перевел взгляд на расцвеченные яркими осенними красками деревья на дальнем берегу реки. - И когда такое случалось со мной, один мальчик, который был на два года и четыре месяца старше, всегда приходил мне на помощь. Я ведь наполовину человек и потому не так силен, как чистокровные вулканцы. Но когда появлялся тот мальчик, я даже радовался, что меня обижают: все остальное время я его совершенно не интересовал. Поэтому мои фантазии о нем по большей части сводились к тому, как он спасает меня от диких зверей где-нибудь в наших пустынях.  
Договорив, он поймал на себе полный нежности взгляд Джима. Тот даже забыл про свой второй сэндвич, продолжив при этом держать его у рта, при виде чего вулканец улыбнулся.  
\- Ты с ним целовался? - Словно разбуженный его улыбкой, его друг откусил кусок сэндвича и принялся жевать, до последней капли допивая из своей кружки чай.  
\- Ни в коем случае, - его собеседник был едва ли не задет. - Так рано мне бы это в голову не пришло. Вулканские дети ничего не знают о таких вещах.  
Усмехнувшись и снова кусая свой сэндвич, Джим протянул ему пустую кружку, которую вулканец послушно наполнил.  
\- А я в первый раз поцеловался в детском садике, - поведал ему молодой человек, едва не влезая носом в свою кружку, вдыхая исходящий от нее насыщенный запах. - В одну со мной группу ходила девочка, блондинка, которая уже тогда носила очки и вообще казалась мне верхом совершенства. Я тогда как раз насмотрелся каких-то мультиков, в которых была романтическая линия, и вовсю приударял за ней. Тоже защищал ее, когда она с кем-то цапалась, делился с ней вкусняшками, которые давала мне с собой мама, а один раз даже проводил ее до дома. Но потом пришлось так долго тащиться до своего, что я решил оставить эту ерунду и больше никогда так не делал.  
Он рассмеялся своим легким заразительным смехом, к которому, невольно улыбнувшись, на свой манер присоединился его друг.  
\- Наверное, как раз когда я ее проводил, я в первый раз ее поцеловал. Парочкой мы с ней не стали, так как в мой мультяшный сценарий это почему-то не входило, но еще несколько раз мы точно целовались.  
\- А что было потом? - Спросил его собеседник, принимаясь за чай.  
\- Потом наступило лето, - с полным очередного сэндвича ртом ответил молодой человек, - я тусил с ребятами, и мне стало как-то не до нее. В любом случае, сейчас она выросла, и от всего ее былого совершенства остались только очки, поэтому я ни о чем не жалею.  
Какое-то время они жевали и прихлебывали чай, пока Джим не нарушил молчание:  
\- А ты когда впервые поцеловался?  
Спок не издал ни звука, стремительно заливаясь краской и поднимая на него взгляд - виноватый и затравленный одновременно.  
\- Неужели со мной? - Недоверчиво нахмурился его друг, не в силах поверить в нечто настолько невероятное.  
Однако вулканец утвердительно кивнул, и в следующее мгновение Джим уже повалил его на траву, накрыв своим не успевшим высохнуть после купания телом, и начал беспорядочно покрывать поцелуями его лицо, шею и уши.  
\- Вот видишь, - торжествуя, произнес он, наконец угомонившись, - теперь ты просто обязан на мне жениться.  
Спок в ответ лишь улыбнулся, гладя его по широкой обнаженной спине, и тогда его друг, легко коснувшись кончика его носа, накрыл его губы своими, проникая языком ему в рот и заставляя вулканца издать тихий стон, когда его влажная рука накрыла обозначившийся под надетыми на нем джинсами бугорок.

Когда они вернулись, мать Джима вышла из своей комнаты и держалась гораздо лучше, хотя в ее обращении со Споком продолжала сквозить не слишком успешно скрываемая неприязнь. И пусть тот не проявлял в связи с этим никакого неудовольствия, ужин, который женщина приготовила, пока молодые люди возились с на славу повозившим из сегодня мотоциклом, а после - устраивали вулканца в давно не использовавшейся комнате для гостей, прошел настолько натянуто, что Джиму неоднократно пришлось испытать за свою мать настоящий стыд. Особенно остро та реагировала, когда разговор касался отца их гостя. Казалось, ничто не могло заставить ее выжать из себя хотя бы слово о Споке-старшем, и даже в ответ на прямой вопрос, который сдуру решил задать ей сын, она сохранила холодное молчание.  
Вежливо поблагодарив хозяйку, вулканец вышел из-за стола первым, благоразумно удалившись в отведенную себе комнату. Решив, что лучше ему постараться по возможности ее не покидать, он сходил в ванную, где по-быстрому умылся, переоделся и совершил прочие приготовления ко сну. После чего вернулся в свою комнату, вытащил из сумки привезенный с собой планшет, улегся в постель и погрузился в чтение подборки статей по общей геологии планет класса J, заданной ему для изучения к будущей среде.  
За этим занятием его и застал постучавшийся к нему спустя час Джим.  
Получив разрешение войти, молодой человек первым делом извинился за необъяснимое поведение своей матери. После ужина он предпринял еще одну попытку с ней поговорить и хотя бы выяснить, чем вызвана ее нелюбовь к вулканцу, однако продуктивного диалога опять не получилось. Как ни старался, он так и не сумел ее понять. Да и сама она не особенно стремилась что-либо объяснить. Главным ее тезисом было решительное сопротивление любому общению между ними: по неизвестной причине его мать была настроена категорически против Спока, его отца и любой связи между их семьями. Попытавшись урезонить ее, Джим в конце концов лишь заставил ее на себя сорваться, и теперь пришел к своему другу не столько чтобы утешить его, сколько чтобы получить утешение самому.  
\- Уверяю тебя: я нисколько не обижаюсь, - Спок поднялся с постели, положил планшет на стол рядом с ней, и подошел к своему другу. – Твоей маме пришлось пережить чрезвычайно тяжелую потерю, поэтому меня не удивляют некоторые странности, которые наблюдаются в ее поведении. В ее негативном отношении к представителям моей расы наверняка присутствует своя внутренняя логика, неочевидная нам и труднообъяснимая для нашего понимания, которая, тем не менее, работает и является неотъемлемой частью мира твоей мамы. Пожалуй, мне лишь жаль, что своим появлением я невольно заставил ее испытать неприятные для нее чувства. В этой связи мне представляется наиболее логичным уехать завтра как можно раньше.  
Даже теперь, когда отрицательное отношение его матери к его партнеру стало окончательно очевидно, Джим оказался не готов к такому повороту. Кладя руки вулканцу на предплечья, молодой человек крепко сжал их, словно опасался, что тот оставит его немедленно.  
\- Даже не думай, Спок! – Воскликнул он. – Уверен, что, немного привыкнув и присмотревшись к тебе, мама тебя полюбит. Во всяком случае, я не могу себе представить, чтобы она тебя не полюбила. Ей всегда нравились как раз такие хорошие разумные мальчики, как ты.  
\- Я не просто мальчик, Джим, - покачал головой его собеседник, - если твоя мама знает, как ты ко мне относишься, и если ей известно о вулканцах достаточно, чтобы испытывать к ним столь ярко выраженную антипатию, она должна знать, что я – твой будущий муж.  
Его друг за сегодня уже достаточно наспорился, поэтому вместо того чтобы вступать с ним в дискуссию, просто закрыл его рот своим. Вулканец не стал сопротивляться, обнимая молодого человека и целуя его в ответ, пока руки Джима гладили его по спине, заставляя партнера прижиматься к нему все теснее. Ладони Спока легли ему на грудь, откуда затем перебрались на широкие обнаженные плечи, под кожей которых ходили крепкие мускулы. Увлекшись своими ощущениями от прикосновений к нему, вулканец заметил, что Джим снимает с него футболку, только тогда, когда ему пришлось оторваться от его плеч, чтобы поднять руки и дать тому стащить ее с него.  
\- Джим, постой, - попробовал остановить его Спок, однако его партнер лишь отрицательно покачал головой:  
\- Не постою. Этой ночью ты будешь моим, и я не хочу больше ничего слышать.  
Не позволив ему больше возражать, молодой человек подхватил вулканца на руки и направился с ним к постели. Еще не решив, что ему делать и как остановить его, Спок временно сдался, обнимая своего друга за шею, пока тот нес и осторожно укладывал его.  
На его друге были надеты только трусы, в которых он ездил купаться, и теперь он быстро избавился от них, выпустив на волю свой туго вставший член, мощь и размер которого вулканец уже успел ощутить. Оставшись без одежды, Джим занялся тем, что осталось надетым на его партнере, взявшись за резинку его пижамных штанов и стащив их вместе с трусами.  
Забросив снятые с него вещи так далеко, что Спок на мгновение усомнился, сумеет ли их позже найти, молодой человек лег рядом и притянул вулканца близко к себе. От тесного соприкосновения их обнаженных тел, у его друга закружилась голова. Он никогда прежде не ощущал ничего подобного и теперь лишь шумно дышал, пока его партнер, прижавшись к его промежности своей, ласкал губами его соски, а его руки массировали его ягодицы.  
Подобно органу Джима, член вулканца тоже распрямился и встал, наполнившись готовым хлынуть через край желанием, и Спок почти перестал понимать, что происходит, стремясь лишь к тому, чтобы его друг сделал его своим и помог освободиться от скопившегося в нем неимоверного напряжения. И все же когда Джим широко раздвинул его ноги, заставляя своего партнера поднять их, согнув в коленях, и попробовал проникнуть в него пальцем, Спок внезапно пришел в себя и, собрав свою вулканскую силу, решительно оттолкнул его.  
\- Нет, - сев на постели, он постарался как можно плотнее завернуться в одеяло. – Я безумно этого хочу, но я не могу.  
\- Почему?! – Сброшенный им на пол, его друг встал на колени и положил руки на край постели.  
\- Потому что ты не понимаешь, а мне никак не удается объяснить, - заговорил вулканец, и его голос был полон страдания. – Я люблю тебя, Джим. То, что ты со мной делаешь, - это безумно приятно. Я бы не поверил, если бы кто-нибудь рассказал мне, что может быть настолько приятно, когда кто-то другой просто тебя касается. Но от твоих прикосновений... да, должно быть, я схожу с ума. Но я должен думать о будущем, - здесь он тяжело вздохнул и накрыл его руки своими. - Сейчас ты увлечен мной. Мне это приятно, потому что ты - лучшее, что было в моей жизни. Но думал ли ты, как долго это продлится? Даже если мы пройдем обряд и поженимся, что будет, когда тебе захочется со мной расстаться?  
\- Неужели у вулканцев не бывает разводов? – С непониманием спросил его друг.  
\- Бывают, - подтвердил Спок и пристально посмотрел на него. – Но ценой развода является жизнь одного из супругов. Ты готов уничтожить меня, чтобы обрести свободу? Или пожертвовать собственной жизнью, чтобы освободить меня?  
В комнате воцарилось напряженное молчание. Их взгляды встретились, и увидев в глазах Спока отчаяние, Джим постепенно осознал, что его друг говорит серьезно: именно к этому сводились все его предупреждения о том, что отношения с вулканцем – это навсегда, и в них вступают сразу на всю жизнь. И это гигантское расстояние – целая жизнь, - вдруг с такой силой обрушилось на него, что он дрогнул. Медленно поднявшись с пола, молодой человек взял свои трусы, надел их и, стараясь не смотреть на своего друга, направился к выходу из комнаты.

Оставшись один, вулканец заплакал.  
Лежа в постели, он бессильно всхлипывал и старался плотнее укутаться в одеяло, впервые в жизни ощущая себя совершенно голым и одиноким. Он знал, что сделал то, что было правильно, знал, что должен был объяснить все Джиму до того, как они оба совершат ошибку. Но это знание нисколько не помогало. Там, где сбоку билось его сердце, разливалось пятно темной густой боли, безжалостно выжигавшей все, что попадалось ей на пути, и постепенно превращавшей его в полый сосуд, пустой настолько, что страшно даже заглянуть внутрь.


	4. Cold Water - Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Скучать нашим героям явно не приходится: мало того что они неожиданно (признаюсь, что сама такого не ожидала) поссорились, теперь еще с Дэвидом произошло несчастье. Да еще таким образом, который заставляет заподозрить чей-то злой умысел. Только вот против кого он направлен?

Джим вышел из комнаты, закрыл за собой дверь и прислонился к ней спиной. В коридоре было темно: даже в их просвещенный век Риверсайд продолжал оставаться провинциальной глубинкой, и потому хитрые приспособления вроде сенсорных выключателей считались здесь новомодной блажью, простительной "городским", но никак не приличной старым добрым фермерам. Поэтому теперь темнота окутала его, скрывая от посторонних глаз и оставляя наедине с собой, несколько отрезвляя после сцены, произошедшей за дверью. Прикосновение к прохладному дереву которой голым задом еще больше привело молодого человека в чувство.  
В самом деле, с чего это он так расчувствовался? Ни один человек (по большому счету Джим сомневался и насчет столь дорогих его другу вулканцев) не мог гарантировать Споку любовь до гроба. Такие истории случались как-то сами, когда, начав встречаться в молодости, двое приходили в себя лишь глубоко на пенсии, оборачиваясь назад и с удивлением осознавая, что вот и пролетела жизнь, сквозь которую они пронеслись рука об руку. Вряд ли такие пары с самого начала били себя пяткой в грудь, с первых же шагов обещая друг дружке вечную любовь и нерушимую верность. Да и с какой стати? Кто может предугадать целую жизнь? Даже свою собственную, ее далеко не всегда удается разглядеть хотя бы на день вперед, не говоря уже о жизни другого человека - каким бы близким и дорогим тот ни был.  
С другой стороны, Спок сказал, что ценой свободы в случае расставания с вулканцем является жизнь того, кого собираются оставить. Это звучало громко и дико, и все же уверенность, с какой говорил его друг, на какое-то время убедила Джима. Теперь же он решил при первой возможности как можно подробнее об этом почитать. Молодой человек не сомневался, что Спок не обманывал его, но ведь ничто не мешало вулканцу заблуждаться или со страха преувеличивать масштаб возможной трагедии. Так или иначе, стоя в темном коридоре и прижимаясь голым задом к деревянной двери его комнаты, Джим все меньше верил, что столь высокоразвитый народ, как "старшие братья" человечества, может всерьез придерживаться подобных кровожадных традиций. Наверняка на деле все устраивалось каким-то иным, более мирным, образом, о котором его друг по своей теперь уже ставшей очевидной неопытности ничего не знал.  
Задумавшись о неопытности своего друга, Джим вспомнил, как ему удалось вырвать у того признание о его первом поцелуе, и довольно улыбнулся. И тут же в памяти всплыло еще одно признание, полученное несколько минут назад. Его вулканец сказал, что любит его. А значит - здесь Джим с облегчением выдохнул и, словно получив команду «вольно», натянул трусы, - как бы Спок ни упирался и ни отталкивал его, он все равно без него не сможет. И дело даже не в его вулканском происхождении: сугубо человеческий опыт Джима свидетельствовал о том, что когда по-настоящему любишь кого-то, жизнь без объекта этой любви превращается в вереницу пустых дней, проживать которые не захочется ни одному здравомыслящему существу.  
А это значило, что стоит ему на пару недель отойти в сторонку, и его вулканец без всякого давления с его стороны (о чем Спок с самого начала прямым текстом его просил) сам придет к нему. Ему остается лишь как-то продержаться эти две недели при условии, что его лучший друг и неизменный товарищ, в отличие от него, переживает цветущую любовь и потому вряд ли сможет составить ему компанию, в результате чего ему останется посвятить свое время разве что действительно учебе.  
Не прельщенный перспективой, но понимая, что делать нечего, Джим вздохнул и направился к себе в комнату. Оделся, накинул куртку и вышел на улицу, где встал под ночным небом и, заложив руки за спину, стал смотреть на звезды.  
Мало что умиротворяло его лучше, чем эти холодные огоньки, усыпавшие чернильно-синее небо над головой по ночам. Беспристрастно смотрящие на Землю, они напоминали ему о том, что все его проблемы ничтожны по сравнению с истинным размером вещей во Вселенной. Что бы лично он ни пережил, все это уже случалось с кем-то другим и каким-то образом решалось. А значит, решение сумеет найти и он. Нужно лишь в достаточной мере отрешиться и взглянуть на происходящее со стороны.  
Как, например, сейчас. Он пренебрег неоднократно повторенной его другом просьбой не торопить его, и теперь тот оттолкнул его, на необозримое время (которое Джим оптимистично упаковывал в две земные недели) отодвинув вожделенный момент их соединения. После которого, что бы ни думал его вулканец и что бы ни понарассказала ему их общая подруга, молодой человек всерьез надеялся еще очень нескоро с ним расстаться.  
При воспоминании о Ньоте и вложенных ею пяти копейках, которые - Джим в этом не сомневался, - в итоге заставили Спока столь резко оттолкнуть его, руки молодого человека непроизвольно сжались в кулаки. Даже жаль, что девушке нельзя набить физиономию: его бы это в некоторой степени утешило. Зато с ней можно было поругаться и высказать все свое негодование ее бесцеремонным вмешательством в чужие дела, по-хорошему нимало ее не касавшиеся. Джим попытался представить себе этот разговор: уже не единожды успевшие столкнуться из-за вулканца, они вновь выходят друг на друга, будто боксеры из противоположных углов ринга, и начинают обмениваться ударами аргументов, в отсутствии судьи постепенно все менее смущаясь средствами.  
\- Джим, - окликнул его знакомый голос, который этой ночью молодой человек уже не надеялся услышать.  
Повернувшись, он увидел перед собой Спока. Запахнувшись в халат, тот прошел через газон и, вопреки смелым надеждам своего друга, всего лишь протянул ему телефон.  
\- Это Ньота. Ей нужно срочно поговорить с тобой, а на твой телефон она не дозвонилась.  
Одного взгляда на него Джиму хватило, чтобы понять: вулканец плакал. Руки зачесались немедленно сгрести его в охапку и прижать в себе. И все же теперь молодой человек был настроен решительно: раз гора не подпускает к себе Магомета, придется тому набраться терпения и дождаться, пока она сама пожалует к нему. Поэтому, постаравшись, чтобы их пальцы соприкоснулись, Джим забрал у Спока аппарат.  
\- Ньота, это я, - заговорил он, поднеся телефон к уху. – Что-то случилось?  
\- Привет, Джим, - послышался в трубке голос девушки. – Это Дэвид. Он в больнице.  
Джим нахмурился:  
\- Что произошло?  
\- Он попал в аварию на мотоцикле.  
\- Как?  
\- Не справился с тормозами и врезался в ограждение на дороге.  
\- Черт бы побрал эту дрянную старую железяку! – Резко высказался молодой человек, сжимая в кулак свободную руку и неожиданно ощущая на ней осторожное прикосновение вулканца.  
Он перевел на того взгляд, но то, что сказала в этот момент в трубке их подруга, заставило его думать совсем о другом.  
\- Не торопись сваливать вину на мотоцикл, Джим. Возвращайся как можно скорее. У Софии есть свои соображения, и мы уже обратились в полицию.  
\- В полицию?! – Переспросил ее собеседник. – Хочешь сказать, Луарвик думает, что авария была неслучайной?  
Однако больше она не стала объяснять:  
\- Приезжай, и она сама тебе все расскажет. Заодно поговоришь с инспектором.  
«Инспектор» звучал уже совсем конкретно, поэтому молодой человек больше не стал ни о чем допытываться:  
\- Понял. Скоро будем у вас. Скинь мне адрес больницы.  
\- Окей. Ждем вас, - быстро завершила разговор Ньота и отбилась.  
Возвращая телефон, Джим посмотрел на Спока, и тот поторопился убрать свою руку с его. Во взгляде вулканца читалось волнение, но он тактично не торопился забросать друга вопросами. Одному Богу было известно, как хотелось молодому человеку обнять его и притянуть к себе, чтобы почувствовать тепло его тела и вдохнуть исходящий от вулканца умопомрачительный запах. В них он нашел бы утешение.  
Но теперь это было исключено.  
\- Боюсь, нам обоим придется уехать немедленно, - как можно нейтральнее заговорил вместо этого молодой человек. – Дэвид разбился на нашем мотоцикле и попал в больницу. Будь добр, вызови нам такси до Айова-Сити и соберись, а я пойду попрощаюсь с мамой и подготовлю свою сумку.  
Он развернулся и направился к дому, когда сзади его вновь окликнул Спок:  
\- Джим…  
Его друг остановился и повернулся к нему.  
\- Мне очень жаль, - произнес вулканец, и по его лицу было видно, что это действительно так.  
Но Джим слишком устал за этот затянувшийся вечер, по всем мыслимым пунктам не оправдавший его ожиданий.  
\- Я бы предпочел, чтобы ты жалел о другом, - неожиданно для самого себя холодно ответил он, отвернулся и продолжил свой путь.  
У него за спиной Споку пришлось плотно закрыть глаза, в которых в свете звезд снова блеснула влага.

Спустя немногим более получаса они сидели рядом на заднем сиденье такси, которое вел все тот же Пит: памятуя слова своего друга, Спок попросил прислать к ним именно его. Джим жалел о проявленной ранее холодности, и потому не стал усаживаться на переднее сиденье, но ничего более предпринимать не собирался. Спок же, расстроенный и искренне боявшийся не справиться с не на шутку разгулявшимися эмоциями, хранил молчание. Отвернувшись друг от друга, оба смотрели в окна, за которыми проплывали кукурузные поля – частью убранные, а частью возвышавшиеся вдоль дороги темными лохматыми стенами. Тут и там, разбросанные по полям, светились окна ферм, почти не изменившихся с тех пор, как их далекие предшественницы стали появляться здесь несколько веков назад.  
С каждой минутой Джима все больше занимали мысли о том, что же такое случилось в кампусе, из-за чего Луарвик решила обратиться в полицию. Несомненно, дело было в мотоцикле: одаренный механик вроде Софии мог обнаружить намеренно устроенную неисправность, как бы хорошо та ни была замаскирована. И это наводило на мысль, что его лучший друг пострадал по роковой случайности, в то время как истинной целью покушения – ибо в случае намеренной порчи мотоцикла они имели дело именно с покушением, - на самом деле был он, Джим Кирк-младший. Потому что лишь неожиданно разыгравшаяся фантазия его мамы уберегла его от того, чтобы этим вечером на мотоцикле ехал он… причем не один.  
Подумав о том, что позади него мог сидеть Спок, молодой человек посмотрел на вулканца. Не иначе как почувствовав на себе его взгляд, тот повернулся.  
\- Ты тоже считаешь, что настоящей мишенью был ты? – Спросил Спок.  
Джим кивнул:  
\- Или мы оба.  
\- Это представляется мне менее вероятным. Если целью было причинить вред нам обоим, нашему недоброжелателю должны были быть хорошо известны наши планы, что существенно сужает круг и оставляет под подозрением почти исключительно тех, кого мы считаем своими друзьями.  
\- Ты не допускаешь вероятности, что к нам – или к одному из нас, - в друзья мог затесаться кто-то отнюдь не с добрыми намерениями?  
Его друг не ответил. Сдвинув брови на переносице, он погрузился в размышления, отворачиваясь и переводя невидящий взгляд в темноту за окном.

Несмотря на глубокую ночь, в коридорах больницы горел яркий свет. Сиделка провела их в палату, куда положили Дэвида. Рядом с койкой, погруженная в чтение или просмотр чего-то на своем планшете, одиноко сидела Ухура, в то время как Луарвика, с которой более всего надеялся поговорить Джим, нигде не было видно.  
Выглядел его лучший друг откровенно хреново. Голова Дэвида была перебинтована, лицо - основательно залеплено пластырем, грудь под больничной пижамой также покрывал плотно намотанный бинт. Ладонь одной из покоившихся на одеяле рук скрывал толстый слой приклеенного пластырем бинта. Ног не было видно, но, сам не единожды попадавший в мотоциклетные аварии, Джим знал, что без травм там точно не обошлось.  
Не иначе как накачанный обезболивающими, Дэвид спал, поэтому после обмена беглыми поцелуями, скопившиеся у молодого человека вопросы обрушились на Ухуру.  
\- Как Дэвид? Что говорят врачи? – Не на шутку обеспокоенный внешним видом своего друга, первым делом спросил он.  
\- Когда он врезался, его сбросило с мотоцикла, и он улетел в кусты на другой стороне ограждения. Хорошо, что это произошло не на обрыве и что на пути ему не попалось дерево. Сломано бедро, оба колена, он здорово поцарапался, но, к счастью, доктор настроен оптимистически. Когда Дэвид еще не заснул, он обещал ему неделю в больнице под наблюдением и дальше выписку, где еще пару недель он полежит дома, выполняя специальные упражнения и восстанавливаясь. Мне, правда, доктор потом сказал, что сходу накинул бы еще недельку в больнице, но не хотел расстраивать нашего друга, пока не будет уверен.  
\- Как это случилось? И где Луарвик? – Выслушав девушку, едва дал ей перевести дух молодой человек.  
\- После того как вы двое уехали и мотоцикл освободился, Дэвид предложил ей вечером покататься по округе и попробовать доехать до водопада в парке Золотые Ворота. Она согласилась. Как я поняла, прошлую ночь они провели вместе, поэтому сегодня днем каждый занимался, а вечером они собирались встретиться. И вот Дэвид взял мотоцикл и поехал за ней. Но по пути у него отказали тормоза, и тогда он выбрал место, где врезаться, чтобы как можно меньше пострадать. Как я уже говорила, он въехал в дорожное ограждение и улетел в кусты. Оттуда ему удалось позвонить Луарвику и объяснить, что с ним случилось и где его искать. София примчалась за ним, вызвала скорую и отправила Дэвида в больницу, после чего позвонила мне и попросила приехать и побыть с ним. Сама она осталась с мотоциклом на месте происшествия. А через какое-то время, когда я уже была здесь и дожидалась, пока врачи закончат латать Дэвида, позвонила и сказала, что вызвала полицию, потому что никакого отказа тормозов не было: она очень внимательно осмотрела мотоцикл и зуб дает за то, что над ним кто-то поработал.  
\- Бред какой-то, - скрестив руки на груди, Джим нахмурился, глядя на перебинтованного и облепленного пластырем Дэвида. – Кому могло понадобиться портить в нашем мотоцикле тормоза? Что можно выиграть от происшествия с кем-нибудь из нас?  
\- Еще раз повторю, - неожиданно подал голос все это время молча простоявший у койки потерпевшего Спок, - что если следовать логике, авария должна была произойти с тобой.  
\- С Джимом? – Удивилась Ухура.  
\- Безусловно, - кивнул, повернувшись к ней, вулканец. – Прежде всего, если я ничего не путаю, Джим говорил, что София осматривала мотоцикл только позавчера, после того как они с Дэвидом вернулись на нем из зоны отдыха на противоположной стороне моста Золотые Ворота. Думаю, именно поэтому она и пришла к выводу, что над мотоциклом кто-то поработал. Далее: после того, как там побывали Дэвид и София, мы с Джимом тоже собирались съездить на ту сторону, о чем неоднократно говорили как друг с другом, так и с другими. Однако мама Джима неожиданно попросила его приехать, в связи с чем наши планы изменились. В итоге мы уехали, а мотоцикл, которым должны были воспользоваться мы, остался Дэвиду.  
\- Хмм, - протянула девушка, в задумчивости потирая подбородок, - судя по всему, ты прав. И все-таки я не понимаю… разве что полиция до чего-то докопается…  
\- Кстати о полиции, - встрепенулся Джим. – Ты сказала, что со мной хочет поговорить какой-то инспектор. Раз пошла такая пьянка, я бы тоже не оказался с ним побеседовать. Где мне его найти?  
\- Его зовут Гэри Ларк. Я его пока не видела. По словам Луарвика, наше дело поручили ему после того, как полиция убедилась, что есть основания для начала расследования. После осмотра места происшествия они вместе должны приехать сюда, потому что я сказала, что попросила вас со Споком приехать в больницу.  
\- Что ж, значит, будем дожидаться инспектора Ларка, - подытожил Джим, усаживаясь на второй стоявший в палате стул и оставляя Спока без места, куда можно было бы присесть.  
Вулканец какое-то время постоял у койки, на которой продолжал спать невинно пострадавший Дэвид, сосредоточенно глядя на него, после чего, будто бы очнувшись, направился к двери из палаты. Взявшись за ручку которой, он повернулся к своим друзьям:  
\- Не думаю, что в моем присутствии есть необходимость, но если понадоблюсь, я незамедлительно приеду. В любом случае, надеюсь, что скоро все разрешится.  
Не дожидаясь их ответов, он вышел, и Ньота с удивлением посмотрела на оставшегося с ней молодого человека.  
\- Вы что, поссорились?  
\- Не то чтобы, - покачал головой тот. – Спок почти отдался мне, как вдруг передумал и в буквальном смысле сбросил меня с постели, наговорив какой-то ерунды про свои любимые вулканские традиции, которых мне не понять. Мне надоела эта игра в тяни-толкай, поэтому я решил хотя бы на время умыть руки.  
\- Ты же знаешь, что он не способен играть, - укоризненно посмотрела на него девушка. – Он не умеет управлять своими чувствами и не понимает добрую половину из них. Представь, в каком он находится смятении, впервые в жизни по-настоящему – кстати, по человечески, а не по-вулкански, где его воспитывали, - влюбившись в представителя другой расы. Не только ты, но и он сам для него неясны, непонятны и непредсказуемы. Это ты привык к любовным похождениям…  
\- Вот, кстати, да! – Взорвался Джим, поднимаясь со своего стула и подходя к ней. – Какого черта ты наговорила ему обо мне?! Да, я не образец добродетели. Да, у меня были связи с представителями самых разных полов, рас и вероисповеданий. Но что же мне теперь: всю жизнь прыгать из постели в постель, пока мои лучшие друзья будут настраивать против меня тех, в кого мне посчастливится влюбиться?  
Смотревшая на него сначала с вызовом, услышав последнее слово, девушка явно озадачилась.  
\- Ты влюбился в Спока? – Спросила она, пристально глядя на него, словно надеялась прочитать истину у него на лице.  
\- Черт возьми, Ньота, - Джим тяжело опустился перед ней, кладя руки своей подруге на колени, - любовь – это жалкое подобие, чертов едва слышный шепот по сравнению с тем грандиозным чувством, которое я к нему испытываю. Мне хочется проглотить его целиком и одновременно смотреть на него вечно, стать его рабом и одновременно превратить его в покорного исполнителя малейших своих прихотей, целовать землю, по которой он ходит, и одновременно – быть божеством для него и читать беззаветное поклонение в его глазах. Когда он рядом, я хочу покрыть его поцелуями с ног до головы, не оставив нетронутым ни одного миллиметра – ни снаружи, ни внутри. Если бы мог…  
Здесь девушка прервала его, решив, что общее представление о его чувствах она получила:  
\- Ладно, Джим, достаточно. Я тебя поняла. Но теперь скажи мне: что из этого прекрасного опуса он слышал?  
Вместо ответа ее друг уперся в нее взглядом, более всего напоминавшим безгранично удивленный взгляд рыбы, выброшенной волной на берег.  
\- Вот-вот, - покивала ему Ньота. – И что же помешало любвеобильному Джиму Кирку-младшему признаться вулканцу, что он по уши в него влюбился? Твоя гордость, Джим? Или нежелание открывать перед ним карты? Кто из вас с кем играет?  
Удивление выброшенной на берег рыбы у него на лице сменилось яростью учуявшей кровь акулы. Казалось, что еще мгновение, и сжатые в кулаки руки взлетят с колен девушки и примутся наносить той удары. Но, конечно, этого не произошло. Справившись со своими эмоциями, ее друг через силу заставил свой мозг переварить ее слова.  
\- Возможно, ты права, - поднявшись, Джим вернулся к своему стулу, поднял его, перенес и поставил рядом со стулом Ньоты, после чего уселся на него. – Я заигрался в любовь и не смог отделить спорт от чего-то настоящего. А Спок вел себя непредсказуемо, потому что не понимал, что с ним происходит и как с этим справиться. Мы двое вконец запутали друг друга, и вот к чему это привело.  
\- К чему? – Повернувшись к нему, с неподдельным интересом спросила девушка.  
\- Ты же сама видела, - неопределенно махнул в сторону двери ее собеседник. – Теперь хочешь не хочешь, а придется хотя бы неделю продержаться от него на расстоянии.  
\- Зачем? Опять по правилам любовной игры? Спок не знает этих правил, Джим. Он прилетел сюда с планеты, где с будущим супругом чаще всего соединяются в семь лет, и на этом весь вопрос любви считается исчерпанным. Не стоит ли забыть ради него о правилах?  
Глядя на своего друга, она попыталась проследить его реакцию, однако он лишь продолжил молча сидеть рядом.  
\- Что ж, - пожала плечами девушка, вновь возвращаясь к своему планшету, - раз ты не настроен забывать, напомню тебе еще кое о чем. Пока ты дуешься и набиваешь себе цену, проснувшаяся в нашем вулканском друге любовь временно остается без своего объекта. Может, представители его расы в этом плане более стойки, но человека было бы очень легко переориентировать, просто попавшись ему в нужное время в нужном месте. Поэтому как бы кто-нибудь менее гордый и приверженный правилам не подсуетился и не увел его у тебя прямо из-под носа.  
Задумавшись над ее словами, Джим начал было хмуриться, однако в этот момент Дэвид зашевелился, просыпаясь.


	5. Cold Water - Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Тем временем события начинают разворачиваться совсем не с того конца, и постепенно над нашими героями и их друзьями сгущается и нависает мрачная громада очередного испытания.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> За вдохновение к написанию этой и следующей главы хочу поблагодарить бесконечно дорогую моему сердцу т.Юлю.  
> Дорогая! Ты сто процентов этого не прочтешь, но я все скажу тебе при личной встрече.  
> Ты - моя муза. Ямщик-извращенец, изящным кнутом понукающий мою больную фантазию. Кладезь бредовых идей и мой верный камрад through the years. Слова этого языка (равно как и любого другого) не в силах описать ту признательность и безграничную любовь, какую я к тебе испытываю.  
> Поэтому я просто расцелую тебя всю, как только доберусь до тела.  
> Спасибо тебе, милая, дорогая, прекрасная т.Юля!

Спок медленно выплыл из забытья. От полученных ударов голова трещала, и когда он переводил взгляд, тому не сразу удавалось сфокусироваться. Обивка разложенной для операции койки, на которой он был крепко зафиксирован ремнями, холодила обнаженную кожу: в лаборатории была открыта форточка.  
Его мучителя нигде не было видно, и Спок не сдержал вздоха облегчения… в ответ на который откуда-то сзади, куда он не мог повернуть голову, раздался довольный смешок. Смешок безумца, в чьей полной власти он находился.

Увы, винить оставалось только себя. Он не взял в расчет безумие, когда решил попытаться вывести на чистую воду того, кого подозревал в манипуляциях с мотоциклом Джима.  
На следующий день после их поспешного возвращения в Академию из-за приключившегося с Дэвидом несчастья Спок специально поехал после занятий в библиотеку. Именно здесь ему чаще всего встречался объект его подозрений. Несколько раз они даже вполне непринужденно поболтали. Тот проявлял к нему если не симпатию, чего при присущих ему взглядах сложно было ожидать, то по меньшей мере интерес. Именно из-за этого странного, противоречащего активно провозглашаемому им мнению, интереса он и привлек его внимание.  
В тот день он тоже был там, и они поздоровались, после чего Спок занял место за тем же столом, где сидел его подозреваемый, так что всего два стула разделяли их. По выражению лица вулканца, когда они обменялись беззвучными приветствиями, сложно было судить, какие эмоции тот испытал, увидев Спока живым и здоровым, явно невредимым после того происшествия, которое его теперешний сосед по столу, согласно предположениям последнего, хотел на него накликать. Прилежно листая статью за статьей и выписывая оттуда важные для завтрашнего семинара сведения, Спок не единожды будто бы случайно скользнул по своему соседу взглядом, однако тот казался полностью сосредоточенным на своем собственном исследовании.  
Когда настала пора уходить, Спок аккуратно закрыл все использованные файлы и программы, поднялся из-за стола и, поймав на себе взгляд вулканца, обменялся с ним традиционным вулканским прощанием – совершенно обычная сцена для двух представителей их культуры в любом уголке Галактики.  
Тем вечером у себя в комнате он мучился сомнениями: верны ли его догадки и не являются ли они лишь впечатлениями – белым шумом, замешавшимся в процесс логического мышления, который должен опираться исключительно на факты и избегать влияния эмоций? На столе перед ним лежали десять листов бумаги. Частично это были рисунки – пугающие мастерством, с которым на них были изображены совершенно отвратительные сцены, частично – текст на английском языке, написанный так неловко, будто ручку держал ребенок, которого не учили чистописанию. Ему приходилось заставлять себя смотреть на эту мешанину слов и изображений. И дело было не только в присущей ему унаследованной от неизвестной матери человеческой эмоциональности: трудно было поверить, что даже чистокровный вулканец не ощутил бы рвотного позыва при взгляде на угрозы, оскорбления и омерзительные фантазии, выплеснутые кем-то на поверхность разложенных перед ним страниц.  
Страниц чьей-то ненависти – жгучей и непримиримой, до сих пор не взорвавшейся чем-то чудовищным лишь благодаря выработанному с самого детства глубокому внутреннему контролю. Контролю, исключительно хорошо знакомому уроженцам его родной планеты.  
Сложив и собрав вместе эту отталкивающую корреспонденцию, вулканец убрал ее в коробку, а ту положил глубоко в выдвижной ящик стола. После чего не удержался и сходил в ванную, где как следует вымыл руки, обильно натерев их мылом и затем тщательно смыв все его следы.  
Один раз ему позвонил Джим, но Спок не стал брать трубку и дал звонку замолкнуть без его вмешательства, внутренне надеясь, что это вызовет у его друга тот отклик, на который он рассчитывал. Потому что сомнения вновь отступили: чем больше он смотрел на письма и картинки, которые время от времени дожидались его, воткнутые под дверь его комнаты, тем больше убеждался, что из всех его знакомых в Академии, только один вызывал сколько-нибудь стоящие подозрения.  
Его звали Севек. Родом с Вулкана, он учился на четвертом курсе.  
Время от времени, в библиотеке или в лаборатории, Споку доводилось быть вовлеченным в общение между собой соотечественников, и не раз общий разговор неловко замолкал, когда, увлекшись, Севек высказывался о людях слишком резко или пренебрежительно. В такие моменты становилось очевидно, что несмотря на жизнь и обучение среди людей, на самом деле он испытывает по отношению к ним нечто граничащее с отвращением, глубоко не одобряя то, как ловко им удалось воспользоваться теми знаниями и иными благами, которыми в свое время щедро поделился с ними его народ. Как-то раз его спросили, зачем в таком случае он поступил в Академию, откуда намеревался пойти в Звездный флот, на что Севек с нескрываемой горечью ответил, что как преданный сын, уважающий решения отца, он не смог отказаться, когда его родитель изъявил желание видеть его на службе Объединенной федерации планет именно в составе данного подразделения ее вооруженных сил.  
Его отношение к Споку поначалу заставляло того по возможности стараться избегать с ним контактов за пределами обмена приветствиями: казалось, что каждое обращенное к нему Севеком слово было призвано поставить полукровку на место, напомнить ему, как сильно он уступает чистокровным представителям их великой расы. Однако спустя какое-то время после того, как у Спока с Джимом завязались отношения, тот неожиданно обнаружил, что вулканец начал проявлять к нему то, что, будь он человеком, другие люди описали бы как интерес. При этом весьма странным было то, что рождение этого непонятного интереса почти идеально совпало с тем вечером, когда Спок впервые обнаружил просунутым под дверь своей комнаты листок бумаги, содержание текста на котором вызвало у него лишь частично сглаженный вулканским хладнокровием шок.  
Испытывая смешанные чувства, в которых ему трудно было разобраться, и не желая разжигать в кампусе межпланетный конфликт, Спок никому не рассказывал о том, что кто-то пытается анонимно унизить его, а по мере того, как продолжалась их связь с Джимом, – и откровенно запугать. Единственная мера, которую он принял, - начал еще старательнее избегать встреч с Севеком. Когда же случалось, что они все-таки пересекались друг с другом, он был с ним предельно корректным и немногословным.  
Однако теперь, когда бумажные угрозы неожиданно перекочевали в пласт реальности и чуть не привели к гибели лучшего друга Джима, Спок понял, что настала пора действовать и заставить Севека признаться – в первую очередь для того чтобы тот понял, к каким страшным последствиям чуть было не привели его необдуманные происки. Надо ли говорить, что Спок и мысли не допускал, что целью порчи тормозов мотоцикла могло быть преднамеренное убийство?

На следующий день после встречи в библиотеке они неожиданно столкнулись, когда Спок выходил из корпуса, где у него закончились занятия.  
Выйдя на широкое крыльцо, вулканец по привычке начал искать взглядом Джима, с опозданием спохватившись, что после того, что между ними произошло, ожидать его появления вряд ли было разумно. Переведя взгляд на ступени, чтобы не тешить себя несбыточной надеждой, он уже было начал спускаться, когда знакомый голос неожиданно раздался непривычно близко.  
\- Живи долго и процветай, Спок.  
Повернувшись, он увидел перед собой Севека, с насмешливой уверенностью поднявшего руку в традиционном приветственном жесте. Хотя в планы Спока входило наладить с ним контакт и попробовать выяснить причину и размеры его ненависти, отвечая на приветствие вулканца, он почувствовал себя неуютно, когда в памяти отчетливо всплыли мерзости, автором которых он считал своего собеседника.  
\- Вижу, твой человек больше не встречает тебя, - словно предлагая следовать за собой, Севек подошел к нему и начал спускаться по лестнице. – Я слышал, что вы расстались. Хочется надеяться, что это ты был инициатором разрыва.  
Он выжидающе посмотрел на него, и Спок был вынужден ответить:  
\- Так и было. В конечном итоге должен признать, что разница между нашими культурами оказалась для меня непреодолимой.  
\- И это при том, что ты нечистокровный вулканец, а рожден наполовину вулканцем от человека, - его собеседник проговорил это с таким выражением, по которому сложно было судить, хочет ли он выразить одобрение или напоминает своему спутнику, что тот не имеет права приписывать себе чужую культуру. – Не могу представить, как настоящий вулканец может пасть так низко, чтобы вступить в подобные противоестественные отношения.  
\- В плане природы ничто не мешает вулканцу и человеку соединиться, - осмелился возразить ему Спок и тут же поспешил пойти на попятный, не желая оттолкнуть его раньше времени. – Но разница в нашем воспитании, в тех идеалах, которые прививают нам с детства, поистине колоссальна. Теперь я в этом убедился.  
Услышав эти слова, Севек даже не попытался скрыть смешанного с недоверием удивления. Подняв одну бровь, он взглянул на своего собеседника, после чего, отвернувшись, какое-то время шел рядом с ним молча.  
Они шагали по дороге, ведущей к общежитию, где жил Спок: так как от вулканца не поступило иных предложений, тот счел себя вправе двигаться туда, куда изначально направлялся. К тому же соседство Севека откровенно не доставляло удовольствия, и ему банально хотелось как можно скорее распрощаться с ним. Что необходимо было сделать таким образом, чтобы тот не догадался о его подозрениях, а, напротив, счел его готовым «исправиться» и перейти на его сторону – хотя бы в тех ограниченных пределах, какие могла позволить его разбавленная человеческой кровь.  
Обменявшись еще всего парой реплик, они добрались до общежития, где наконец распрощались, и Спок стал подниматься к входной двери, изо всех сил стараясь не торопиться.  
После этого случая Севек стал часто провожать его. Неожиданно появившись там, где его раньше не бывало, он приветствовал его по-вулкански и просто следовал параллельно его курсу, пока тот шел к себе в общежитие, в магазин или в библиотеку. Они мало разговаривали, и Спок при всем желании не смог бы определить, как к нему относится его неожиданный новый провожатый. Лишь ощущение напряжения, ни на мгновение не покидавшее его, словно сигнальный огонек, напоминало, что он ступил на зыбкую почву и приближается к источнику возможной опасности.  
Часто после подобных встреч он заходил к Ньоте. Пару раз они вместе ездили в больницу навестить Дэвида. Спок надеялся, что они встретят там Джима, но оба раза того там не было. Зато была София, благодаря явной симпатии, которую испытывал по отношению к ней инспектор, активно участвовавшая в расследовании. Которое, если верить ее словам, пока лишь топталось на месте.  
\- Этот идиот инспектор ничего не делает, - ворчал во второй его приход все еще не встающий с постели Дэвид. – Подумай только, Спок: они подозревают, что это был кто-то из компании Финнегана.  
\- Тебе такая возможность кажется маловероятной? – Спросил вулканец.  
\- Скажи лучше – невероятной, - фыркнул в ответ его собеседник.  
\- Я согласна с Дэвидом, - поддержала своего молодого человека София. – Инспектор считает это происшествие шалостью, которая случайно зашла слишком далеко. Он уверен, что тот, кто испортил тормоза, хотел только нагнать на Джима страха. Дать ему «нюхнуть газку», как он выражается.  
\- Что ж, - оставив стоявшие в палате стулья девушкам, Спок осторожно присел на край постели Дэвида, - мотоцикл – весьма устаревшее средство передвижения. Сейчас, когда повсеместно установлены телепортаторы, а весь передвижной транспорт использует не двигатели внутреннего сгорания, а преобразователи материи-энергии, неудивительно, что современная молодежь не представляет себе, насколько опасной может быть мотоциклетная авария.  
\- Ты серьезно веришь в то, что говоришь? – Поднявшись со своего стула, София подошла к нему и наклонилась, опершись руками ему на колени. – Я видела тормоза. Тот, кто сумел так незаметно их испортить, знал, что делает. А раз он знал, как испортить тормоза, должен был знать и к чему это может привести. Следы говорят о том, что он намеренно подстроил все так, чтобы ездок успел основательно разогнаться, прежде чем заметит поломку. Дэвида спасло то, что его маршрут пролегал по городу, где особенно не погоняешь. Но если бы на мотоцикле были вы с Джимом и ехали на ту сторону моста, летальный исход можно было бы гарантировать.  
Вместо ответа Спок молча посмотрел на нее. Словно стараясь передать ему свою уверенность, девушка вернула ему взгляд, и вулканцу первому пришлось отвести глаза.  
\- Иными словами, вы уверены, что инспектор Ларк ищет не там, где надо, и что Финнеган сотоварищи не имеют отношения к делу? – Минуя все еще нависавшую над ним Софию, Спок посмотрел на Ухуру, которая молча ему кивнула.  
\- Луарвик пытается заставить Ларка начать искать в другом месте, - явно недовольный, заговорил Дэвид, - но пока все без толку: он кормит ее завтраками. Дескать, сначала он должен проверить и отмести наиболее очевидную версию, потому что вопреки ее романтическим представлениям… - Здесь он перехватил недоуменный взгляд Спока и усмехнулся: - Ты не ослышался: по мнению проницательного инспектора, Софии присущи романтические представления. – Начиная осознавать всю безнадежность подобного следствия, вулканец посмотрел на девушку, в качестве молчаливого ответа пожавшую плечами и покачавшую головой, пока Дэвид продолжил: - Так вот. Вопреки романтическим представлениям Луарвика, инспектор уверен, что преступником всегда является наиболее очевидный подозреваемый.  
\- В таком случае отчего ему не арестовать сразу Финнегана? – Нахмурился Спок, переводя взгляд между тремя своими товарищами.  
\- А-ли-би, - по слогам ответил за всех Дэвид. – Луарвик проверила мотоцикл поздно вечером в четверг, когда Финнеган уже затесался к своей подруге, у которой оставался до утра, в пятницу его постоянно видели в самых разных местах в самых разных компаниях, а в субботу он все с той же подругой и еще с одной парочкой укатил на озеро Сан Андреас с ночевкой.  
\- В результате наиболее очевидный подозреваемый полностью отпадает, - подала голос из-за спины Софии Ньота, - однако инспектор с завидным упорством продолжает искать, кому из его компании можно приписать личную ненависть к Джиму, благо невменяемых там хватает.  
\- А как Джим? – Спросил Спок, и в ответ на этот короткий вопрос в палате повисла неожиданная тишина.  
София отступила и присела на койку рядом с ним. Ньота посмотрела на Дэвида, а тот, в свою очередь, сосредоточился на внезапно занявших его собственных пальцах.  
\- В каком смысле? – Наконец спросила Ухура, переводя на вулканца взгляд с ничем не помогшего ей доктора.  
\- Вы трое прекрасно знаете, что во всех, - ответил тот, сцепляя руки на груди. – Мы поссорились, его хотели убить, я не принимаю участия в расследовании, а он – нигде не попадается мне на глаза.  
\- Очень странно, - заговорил Дэвид, не пытаясь скрыть недоверие. – Мне он сказал, что звонит тебе, но ты не отвечаешь, - и когда вулканец повернулся к нему, выглянув из-за плеча Софии, выложил перед тем свою главную карту: - И что он не раз видел тебя в компании с каким-то прытким соотечественником.  
При упоминании о Севеке Спока едва не перекосило: только сегодня, пока они вместе проходили через начавший окрашиваться в осенние краски сквер, тот, увлекшись, заговорил о своем одобрении селекции лучших и стерилизации негодных для размножения особей особенно ценных рас. Спок прервал его, выразив удивление, что слышит подобные речи из уст представителя своей культуры, в ответ на что его собеседник впервые открыто проявил свое истинное к нему отношение, скривившись и прямо заявив, что единственная причина его несогласия – это понимание, что подобные ему ошибки природы первыми стояли бы в очереди на стерилизацию. После этого остаток пути они проделали в молчании, и если бы Севек не воспользовался традиционным прощанием, Спок ни за что не стал бы желать ему долгой жизни и процветания.  
Однако, справившись с собой, сейчас он не подал вида, как неприятно ему упоминание о незнакомом его друзьям вулканце.  
\- Его зовут Севек, - ответил он. – Как Джим правильно заметил, он тоже с Вулкана. Учится на моем факультете на четвертом курсе. Если я правильно понимаю, в ноябре у него начинается практика, поэтому скоро ему должны объявить, на каком корабле ему предстоит служить до весеннего триместра.  
\- Какая жалость: вам так скоро придется расстаться, - не жалея яда, резюмировал Дэвид, заставив Софию шикнуть на себя.  
Спок и на этот раз сохранил спокойствие:  
\- Уверяю: у нас не такие отношения, чтобы его отъезд мог меня огорчить. Мы просто случайно встречаемся, после чего он сопровождает меня туда, куда я намеревался идти, даже если бы не встретил его.  
\- И тебя не удивляют столь частые случайные встречи? – Пристально посмотрела на него София, нахмуриваясь.  
Прежде чем ответить, вулканец какое-то время молчал, глядя на нее, – совсем как несколькими минутами ранее смотрела на него она. Наконец, взвешивая каждое слово, он произнес:  
\- Скажем так: мне хотелось бы выяснить причину этих участившихся случайностей.  
\- Но ты не веришь, что, подобно Джиму, он увлекся тобой? – Так же взвешенно спросила его девушка.  
Спок покачал головой:  
\- Его слова и поведение не позволяют мне рассматривать этот вариант.  
\- Тогда какого черта?! – Заставив всех присутствующих вздрогнуть от неожиданности, взорвался Дэвид.  
Все опять замолчали, ожидая, что ответит ему Спок.  
\- Можешь сказать Джиму, что его очень не хватает и мне просто нужна компания – даже такая неприятная, какой порой может быть Севек.  
Произнеся это, вулканец поднялся, явно собираясь уходить. Ньота тоже встала и сказала, что пойдет вместе с ним. Он не стал возражать. Они оба поцеловали Софию, после чего девушка чмокнула Дэвида, и они ушли.  
\- Если тебе нужна компания, ты мог бы чаще встречаться со мной, - заговорила Ухура, когда они вышли на улицу, где успел подняться легкий вечерний туман. – Зачем тебе понадобился вулканец, общение с которым по твоим собственным словам не доставляет тебе удовольствия?  
\- Ты ведь не все в жизни делаешь ради удовольствия, - повернувшись к ней, тихо проговорил Спок. – Порой случается, что им следует поступиться.  
\- Другими словами, тебе для чего-то нужно общаться с этим Севеком? – Озадаченная, спросила девушка.  
Шагая рядом с ней, вулканец кивнул.  
\- Но почему не ответить на звонок Джима? – Продолжила допытываться у него спутница. – Он сходит с ума от ревности, а этот инспектор Ларк еще постоянно дергает его и заставляет ездить с собой то туда то сюда.  
\- Я не могу, Ньота, - помолчав, ответил ее собеседник.  
\- Это поэтому ты общаешься с вулканцем? – В ее голосе послышался звон металла. – Потому что он понимает ту ерунду, которая творится в твоей голове?  
Отвернувшись от нее, Спок зажмурил глаза: впервые за вечер он не сдержался и скривился, услышав, как его подруга приравняла его к тому, с кем в любых других обстоятельствах он предпочел бы не иметь ничего общего.

\- Что ты делаешь завтра после учебы? – Спустя несколько дней после разговора с Ньотой спросил его Севек, чем вызвал у Спока удивление.  
\- Завтра пятница, поэтому, скорее всего, ничего, - ответил тот.  
\- А как же твои друзья? Разве вы все вместе не пойдете в бар? – Продолжил удивлять его вулканец, на сей раз своей осведомленностью.  
\- Это не мои друзья, - покачал головой его собеседник, - а друзья Джима. Расставшись с ним, я вряд ли порадую кого-то из них своим появлением.  
Какое-то время они шли молча, пока Севек снова не заговорил:  
\- Меня наконец определили на практику. Старт с Земли назначен на утро понедельника. Но осталась одна лабораторная, которую мне нужно успеть провести, прежде чем я улечу.  
Спок вопросительно посмотрел на него, ожидая и одновременно опасаясь услышать неизбежное приглашение.  
\- Будешь моим ассистентом?  
Вопрос вулканца прозвучал для него скрипом готовой захлопнуться у него за спиной двери. Давно не смазываемой двери в старый склеп, выбраться откуда будет той еще задачей, в успехе которой он отнюдь не был уверен. И все же отступать было нельзя: по ту сторону порога лежало признание, по эту – только сомнения, которые никак не удавалось разрешить. Даже осознавая риск, он должен был проявить смелость. Поэтому скрепя сердце Спок согласно кивнул:  
\- Буду.  
На долю секунды ему показалось, что на лице Севека мелькнуло выражение решительного торжества, и Спок наконец обрел уверенность в своих подозрениях: не за ним одним закрывалась роковая дверь. Перед ним стоял именно тот, кто, желая убить, хладнокровно составил план, тайно собрал сведения и так тщательно изучил строение чуждых ему земных мотоциклов, что, не вмешайся в дело по-настоящему виртуозный механик, преступление наверняка сошло бы ему с рук.  
И все же оставалось убедиться, что это не была всего лишь неожиданно зашедшая слишком далеко шалость.

\- Привет! – Ответил он на приветствие, когда его соседка открыла дверь.  
\- Заходи, - Ньота сделала шаг в сторону, приглашая его внутрь.  
\- Нет-нет, - замотал головой вулканец. – Мне еще нужно позвонить бабушке.  
\- Хмм, передавай ей привет, - его собеседница переступила с ноги на ногу, и Спок подумал, что, должно быть, в гостях у нее кто-то есть.  
\- Извини, что отрываю тебя, - куда быстрее заговорил он. – Пожалуйста, после занятий завтра постоянно будь на связи и держи в самой непосредственной близости телефон. Как бы ни было поздно, до тех пор, пока не увидишь меня лично, непрерывно оставайся на связи и держи аппарат при себе.  
Он говорил так серьезно, что девушка автоматически покивала, однако вулканцу было очевидно, что она едва его поняла. Поэтому он еще раз повторил просьбу оставаться на связи и стараться держать телефон при себе, чтобы в любой момент услышать его сигнал. После чего, не ответив на ее вопросительный взгляд, поспешил попрощаться, в последний раз заверив ее, что его просьба – это очень важно.  
Вернувшись к себе в комнату, он установил на столе коммуникатор, уселся на диван перед ним и вызвал свою бабушку. В отличие от деда и отца, давно оставив собственную карьеру, дабы сопровождать мужа, куда бы того ни забросила его дипломатическая служба, Аманда Грейсон неизменно оставалась на связи, всегда готовая выслушать внука и дать совет. И пусть сейчас было поздно получать советы, в беседе с ней Спок надеялся обрести хотя бы успокоение.  
Жизнь среди людей оказалась для него слишком сложной. Встретив Джима, он впервые в жизни влюбился, но, с присущей вулканцам роковой определенностью готовый отдать всего себя без остатка, вовремя понял, что таким образом шагнет навстречу неизбежной гибели: человеческие чувства его партнера были слишком подвижны, чтобы полагаться на них. Познав дружбу, он одновременно познакомился с горькой истиной о том, как легко на самом деле потерять друзей: они или превращаются в любовников, или оказываются вовсе не твоими друзьями, если ты делил их вместе с кем-то. Наконец, в самом неожиданном месте он лицом к лицу столкнулся со слепой ненавистью, заглянув в отвратительно искаженную физиономию, по которой вместо слюны или пены изо рта струился смертоносный яд.  
\- Привет, мой дорогой, - на свой манер поздоровалась с ним Аманда в ответ на его традиционное приветствие. – Как твои дела? Как учеба?  
Он добросовестно ответил ей, не понимая, что некоторые вопросы являются риторическими. Но его исчерпывающее красноречие не сбило пожилую землянку с толка, и, терпеливо выслушав отчет, который мало интересовал их обоих, она задала созревший у нее за это время вопрос:  
\- Ты влюбился? – И когда в ответ он промолчал, улыбнулась: - В человека, верно? В мужчину. Мужчины совсем не похожи на вулканцев. Вулканцы возвращаются к тебе в назначенное для спаривания время, а мужчины… Они хотят тебя, преследуют, настаивают, завоевывают. Встретив мужчину, уже спустя неделю ты видишь вокруг только его одного. Он даже не охотник – он, будто круговое оцепление, подходит все ближе, сжимая вокруг тебя кольцо. Потому тебе и стало страшно, верно? В какой-то момент кольцо сомкнулось слишком быстро, и ты подумал, что тебя хотят задушить?  
Качая головой, он поднял голову и, встретив ее понимающий взгляд, неожиданно кивнул:  
\- Да, так и было. Мы… - зеленый румянец окрасил щеки вулканца, пока он подбирал слова, - почти соединились, когда я понял, что пути назад не будет. Но его репутация… такой бабник, как он, никогда не сможет гарантировать, что не оставит семью.  
\- Гарантировать? – Переспросила с экрана его бабушка, усмехнувшись. – Гарантировала ли первая жена твоего деда, что будет с ним вечно? Или, может, твой дед гарантировал мне вечную любовь, когда женился на мне на Земле? Или я что-то гарантировала ему, вступая в вулканский брак спустя три года после появления твоего отца на свет? А семилетняя Т’Прин, которую твой дед с таким трудом выторговал у своего близкого друга, академика, - она что-нибудь гарантировала, когда, воспринимая это не серьезнее, чем игру, соединяла разумы с нашим сыном? Нет, нет, нет и нет.  
Здесь Аманда выдержала паузу, дав семенам отрицательных частиц укорениться у него в мозгу, с экрана следя за тем, как неконтролируемо меняется выражение его лица.  
\- Вижу, ты начал понимать, - наконец удовлетворенно улыбнулась женщина. – Когда-то твой отец совершил похожую ошибку, не получив гарантий там, где их не могло быть. А когда узнал, что ошибся, было уже слишком поздно, - заметив его движение, она жестом остановила Спока: - Подробностей ты от меня не получишь: когда мой сын будет готов, пусть сам расскажет тебе. Если, конечно, сочтет, что тебя это касается.  
Она снова замолчала, не сводя с него взгляда, в котором вместе с жалостью читалась нежность.  
\- Вот и за тобой пришла любовь, - хотя это звучало, как констатация смерти, Аманда улыбнулась. – Не поворачивайся к ней спиной, Спок. Видит Бог: даже самая несовершенная, любовь никогда не причинит столько боли, как ненависть и отчуждение. Поэтому послушай меня, старую женщину: иди к своему мужчине и раскрой перед ним свое сердце. Уверяю тебя: здесь, на Вулкане, время не стоит на месте. Традиции меняются. Все меняется. Чтобы быть истинным вулканцем, вовсе не обязательно жить с постоянной оглядкой на прошлое. Не обязательно даже иметь сто процентов вулканских генов, как это красноречиво доказал твой отец.  
Услышав о генах, Спок не успел проконтролировать свою реакцию, и его бабушка нахмурилась:  
\- Что такое? Кто-то стыдит тебя твоим происхождением? Не иначе какой-то залетный вулканец, прибыв на Землю, завел старую песню о чистоте расы.  
Коротко взглянув на нее, Спок улыбнулся.  
\- Именно так, - признал он. - Севек с четвертого курса моего факультета. Не могу понять, почему, но он часто встречается мне – будто бы случайно. Провожает, о чем-то говорит, но я все равно чувствую… - здесь он замялся, удивившись тому, что употребил этот редкий для себя глагол, - что на самом деле я ему противен, а нисколько не симпатичен.  
\- Вулканец Севек с четвертого курса научного факультета Академии? - Эхом повторила за ним Аманда, словно бы пробуя слова на вкус. – Я наведу справки и расскажу твоему отцу.  
Он было попытался возразить, однако женщина на экране жестом остановила его:  
\- Не стоит идти на попятный, Спок, - веско произнесла она. – Ты сказал то, что сказал. Я сделаю то, что могу. А тебе пока скажу: будь осторожен. Вместе с Вулканом меняются и вулканцы, и эти изменения не всегда предсказуемы. Твой дядя в итоге удивил нас всех, когда, обладая на редкость завидными задатками, отверг все достижения родной культуры ради поисков Бога, в итоге приведших его к трагической, хотя и героической гибели. Но не исключай вероятности, что вместо собственной гибели кто-то предпочтет погубить тебя.  
Она серьезно посмотрела на него, и на лице бабушки Спок прочел вызванное беспомощностью страдание: находясь на расстоянии в тысячи световых лет, она могла прилететь на Землю не ранее чем через четверо суток, а утешить и защитить своего внука ей хотелось прямо сейчас. Поэтому, чтобы не усугублять ее волнение, он перевел разговор на нейтральную тему. В итоге они вполне непринужденно распрощались, обменявшись традиционными вулканскими пожеланиями.  
Выключив связь, Спок ощутил накатившую на него ударную волну одиночества. Каждый вечер заканчивался подобным взрывом, отбрасывавшим его в пучину воспоминаний. Неосязаемые и несуществующие, руки Джима протягивались к нему из глубин его памяти, прикасаясь, гладя и лаская, доставляя столь призрачное удовольствие, что в нем было больше муки, чем наслаждения. Отход ко сну превратился в пытку, когда, лежа под одеялом один, он тщетно представлял себе, что их двое, пока уплывающее в сон сознание милосердно не опускало занавес, позволяя ему короткую передышку перед завтрашним одиноким пробуждением и еще одним днем, когда тот, кого он любит, не то что не прикоснется – даже не появится в поле его зрения.


	6. Cold Water - Part III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ах, эти сцены в лифтах! Мы не удержались и затащили в свою историю вторую.  
> Завтра я (возможно) напишу сюда что-нибудь в меру умное, но сегодня мне категорически нужно как можно быстрее нажать на кнопку "Опубликовать".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Я снова хочу выразить огромнейшую благодарность т.Юле, явившейся музой последний двух глав.  
> Идея медицинского эксперимента как формы насилия соотечественника над Споком полностью принадлежит ей.  
> Дорогая, безграничной вечной любовью я тебя люблю!

\- Не думаю, что кто-то из нас боится темноты, - его спутник уверенно спускался по лестнице в подвальный этаж. – Но будет неприятно, если освещение отключили еще и в самих лабораториях.  
Несмотря на то что они договорились встретиться сразу после занятий, в середине дня от Севека пришло сообщение, в котором он просил отложить встречу до девяти часов вечера, и в итоге они попали в здание шестого корпуса только после того, как там отключили свет. В холле их встретил традиционный робот-комендант. Повернувшись к ним от экрана стоящего перед ним монитора, он цифровым голосом осведомился, чем может им служить, после чего извлек из ящика стола карточку от лаборатории, номер которой назвал ему вулканец. Тот было двинулся дальше к лестнице, но вынужден был остановиться в ожидании Спока, которого задержал неожиданно раздавшийся телефонный звонок.  
То ли из-за волнения, то ли из-за спешки ему не сразу удалось вытащить аппарат, поэтому, подойдя к установленному в холле столику, Спок принялся выкладывать на него содержимое кармана надетой на нем куртки, в который перед уходом из общежития положил телефон. Однако, добравшись до аппарата, вместо того чтобы ответить, он только покачал головой. Сбросил звонок и нажал еще несколько кнопок, после чего сунул телефон обратно в карман, спешно убрал туда то, что только что оттуда вытащил, и поторопился догнать Севека, терпеливо дожидавшегося его на границе освещавшего холл светового пятна от лампы в конторке коменданта.  
Так как шестой корпус был нежилым, освещение в коридорах здесь включалось и выключалось автоматически лишь два раза в день: ранним утром свет в коридорах загорался, с тем чтобы после восьми вечера потухнуть. Все остальное время свет можно было включить, воспользовавшись размещенными на стенах мануальными выключателями, однако роботы-коменданты в учебных корпусах не были запрограммированы делать это. Поэтому в этот вечер их никто не сопровождал.  
Самостоятельно добравшись до лестницы, они начали спускаться. Можно было включить свет и не погружаться в сгустившуюся внизу темноту, однако Севек отчего-то решил этого не делать, а Спок был так насторожен, что не решился попросить его или взять инициативу на себя.  
\- Даже хорошо, что мне не удалось встретиться раньше: теперь никто нам не помешает. Как я слышал, местные коменданты покидают свои места только в экстренных случаях, а значит, можно будет не опасаться ничьего внимания, - принялся разглагольствовать вулканец, когда они уже шли по погруженному во мрак коридору, приближаясь к нужной двери.  
\- Что это за эксперимент, для которого необходимо полное уединение? – Спросил Спок.  
Ответом ему послужил довольно гадкий смешок.  
\- Ах, любопытство... - выдержав паузу, протянул его спутник из темноты. – Я слышал, люди говорят, что оно сгубило кошку. Не думаю, что кошки прижились бы на Вулкане, но мне кажется, что вулканцам бы они понравились. Но бедные кошки сварились бы от тамошней жары. Таким образом, их как раз и сгубило бы любопытство – пускай и не их собственное.  
И он рассмеялся – неожиданным громким смехом, от которого, как казалось, вздрогнули окружающие их стены.  
Ибо в этом смехе отчетливо звучало безумие.

\- Джим, постой, - остановила молодого человека Ухура.  
Тот поднялся из-за стола, собираясь сходить к бару и принести оттуда для всех алкогольной добавки, однако теперь послушно остановился: когда прошлым вечером к ней постучался Спок, у Ньоты в комнате был именно он, и, вернувшись, девушка передала ему их странный разговор, почти полностью состоявший из одной и той же просьбы, повторенной вулканцем трижды. Быть этим вечером на связи и держать при себе телефон.  
И вот теперь сигнал, о котором предупреждал вчера Спок, наконец раздался.  
\- «Где бы ты ни была, как можно скорее приезжай ко мне», - прочитала поступившее от него сообщение Ньота и подняла глаза на своих друзей.  
\- Значит, едем, - немедленно оказалась на ногах София.  
\- Едем, - коротко кивнул, переводя взгляд между ними, Джим.  
В один миг из расслабляющегося в баре студента он превратился в решительного воина, почувствовавшего приближение опасного боя. Полученное ими сообщение было призывом о помощи, и, мучимый тем, что он не имеет представления, в чем состоит опасность, Джим готов был уничтожить любого, кто посмел причинить вред его вулканцу.  
Оставив недопитые бокалы на столе, все трое быстро вышли из бара и поспешили по направлению к общежитию, где квартировали Ухура и Спок. На их счастье, на дороге показался следующий как раз в ту сторону шаттл, благодаря которому друзьям удалось сэкономить немного времени.  
Высадившись перед ведущим ко входу сквером, трое друзей бегом миновали его и оказались у основания ведущей ко входу лестницы. Мчась по которой, Ньота держала свою карточку-ключ наготове, и вскоре они уже торопливо шагали через осветившийся автоматически включившимися лампами холл, где робот-комендант едва успел огласить им свое бесстрастное приветствие, когда все трое уже входили в лифт.  
Выскочив на нужном этаже, друзья пробежали по коридору и остановились перед дверью в комнату Спока. Джим повернул ручку и потянул дверь на себя, но та не подалась. Тогда он забарабанил по ней, крича:  
\- Спок! Ты там? Ты меня слышишь? – И не получив ответа, перешел к более грозному обращению. - Немедленно откройте, иначе я вызову полицию!  
\- Полиция нам в самом деле не помешает…  
Незаметно оказавшая у него под ногами, юная София медленно распрямилась, держа в руке извлеченный из-под двери сложенный вдвое лист бумаги. От увиденного ее лицо побледнело, и на нем начали проступать красные пятна, пока расширившиеся глаза хаотично бегали по странице. Без лишних слов девушка протянула свою находку молодому человеку.  
\- Господи Боже, - выдохнул тот, - что это за мерзость?!  
С изменившимися лицами, они оба безвольно замерли посреди коридора, будто со страницы на них посмотрела сама Медуза Горгона. Начиная злиться от такой бездумной траты времени, Ухура решительно забрала у Джима листок и наконец взглянула на него сама.  
Нельзя сказать, что она не испытала шока. Представшая перед ней картина оглушала своей жестокостью и была выполнена настолько реалистично, что казалось, будто изображенная на листе омерзительная сцена разворачивается в реальном времени, и то невыносимое страдание, что в ней заключено, ее герой испытывает прямо сейчас. Но в отличие от своих друзей Ньота не превратилась в камень, а, напротив, воспламенилась желанием действовать – и немедленно, пока отраженное на листе чудовищное намерение еще можно было остановить.  
\- Мы должны как можно быстрее найти Спока, - громко произнесла она, складывая листок вчетверо, чтобы тот поместился в карман надетых на ней джинсов. – Ему угрожает смертельная опасность.  
И, как следует встряхнув за плечи своих спутников, она подтолкнула их по направлению к лифтам.  
\- Его карточка-ключ, - пришла в себя первой София. – Когда Дэвид разбился и позвонил мне, он не мог точно сказать, где находится, но мне удалось определить его местоположение с помощью нашего коменданта. Я сказала ему, что Дэвид потерял свою карточку, назвала корпус общежития и номер его комнаты, и уже через несколько минут знала, где он.  
\- Отлично! – Ответила ей Ньота, и когда двери лифта разъехались перед ними, обе девушки устремились к стойке коменданта.  
Джим тем временем вытащил телефон и начал набирать номер инспектора Ларка. После того, как ему удалось подавить рвотный позыв и заставить себя переварить увиденное, он не сомневался, что автор картины на обнаруженном ими листке бумаги был именно тем, кого тот искал на протяжении этих двух недель. И даже больше: это был совершенно безумный садист, в чьей полной власти его вулканец мог находиться прямо сейчас.

Спок выплыл из забытья под монотонный скрежещущий звук, казавшийся ему одновременно и знакомым, и непривычным. Последнее, что он помнил, - это как Севек дождался, пока следом за ним он пройдет в лабораторию, после чего под предлогом поиска выключателя вернулся к двери и, резко включив ослепивший его свет, вырубил своего спутника, применив вулканский нервный захват.  
Заставив взгляд сфокусироваться, Спок понял, что послужило источником звука: склонившись над ним, Севек неторопливо разрезал его одежду, надежно закрепив свою жертву на разложенной для операции койке.  
\- Что происходит? – Не сразу справившись с артикуляционным аппаратом, хрипло спросил Спок.  
\- Я срезаю с тебя одежду, - выпрямился Севек и пощелкал ножницами, после чего с улыбкой вернулся к своему занятию. – Как с трупа.  
\- Ты собираешься убить меня? – В голосе Спока не было страха: он все еще не верил в то, что происходящее возможно.  
\- Первая попытка не удалась, - недовольно скривившись, ответил Севек, не удостоив его взгляда. – Я слышал, что мамаша этого чертова Кирка спасла вас. Но ничего, - осторожно, стараясь по возможности не прикасаться к нему, вулканец поднял со Спока верхнюю половину надетого на том джемпера, - благодаря этой осечке я понял, что просто убить тебя будет недостаточно. Куда лучше заставить тебя страдать всю оставшуюся жизнь.  
И, словно подчеркнув свое страшное намерение, он рывком вытащил из-под спины своего пленника нижнюю половину джемпера, заставив ту больно скользнуть по обнаженной коже.  
\- Что ты хочешь сделать? – Споку пришлось контролировать себя, чтобы не дать брызнувшему в кровь страху проявиться в голосе.  
Прежде чем ответить, его мучитель обошел койку и, наклонившись теперь с другой стороны, принялся разрезать его брюки.  
\- Человеческая кровь делает вулканца не только слабым и эмоциональным, но и похотливым. Священные запреты на проявление низменных плотских желаний, которые призывают свято блюсти наши великие предки, оказываются попраны. Растоптаны грязными ногами, смяты порочными руками, сожраны ненасытными ртами. Как мог ты позволять этому грязному человечишке лапать себя?! – Здесь Севек развернулся и неожиданно ударил его по лицу. – Да еще при всем честном народе, нагло выпячивая свой позор на всеобщее обозрение!  
Он перешел на крик и какое-то время развивал свою мысль, громко ругаясь и активно жестикулируя, размахивая ножницами, грозно лязгавшими, разрезая воздух. А исчерпав свое негодующее красноречие, нанес Споку удар такой силы, что тот потерял сознание.

\- Проклятье! – Воскликнула Ухура, когда на экране компьютера обозначилась нужная им точка. – Он в шестом корпусе. Мы зря потеряли кучу времени!  
\- Джим! – София бросилась к молодому человеку, все еще спорившему по телефону с инспектором, стоя в стороне от них. – Дай мне трубку. Мы должны как можно скорее вернуться в шестой корпус.  
Поспешив за уже двинувшейся к выходу Ухурой, тот протянул ей аппарат, поднеся к уху который, девушка закричала:  
\- Немедленно выезжайте в шестой корпус! Там находятся двое кадетов с научного факультета: кадет Спок с третьего курса и кадет Севек с четвертого. Спок в опасности, а Севек безумен и способен на что угодно. И это не романтические представления, а единственный разумный вывод, который напрашивается при взгляде на ту угрозу, которую он прислал нашему другу, - было слышно, что на другом конце ей начали громко возражать, но девушка даже ухом не повела. – Сказать, где я видала Ваше мнение, инспектор? Мы трое прямо сейчас бежим в шестой корпус, и если что-то случится с нашим другом или с нами, Вы потом от этого до конца жизни не отмоетесь. Это я вам обещаю!  
Смачно щелкнув отбой, она сунула телефон в карман, когда они втроем уже выбегали из сквера.  
Джим несся впереди, подгоняемый страхом, подобного которому ему еще не доводилось испытывать. Казалось, ноги сами несли его, пока легкие едва успевали обеспечивать кислородом стремительно сокращающиеся мышцы. В висках стучала кровь, и этот стук совпадал с биением в грудной клетке сердца, заставляя увеличивать скорость, от которой зависела столь дорогая ему жизнь.

Вырубив Спока, его мучитель спокойно срезал и снял с него брюки, после чего так же избавил его от белья, и, оставшись один на один с обездвиженной бессознательной жертвой, прискучал. С одной стороны, не стоило недооценивать изобретательность выродка: не отвеченный им телефонный звонок мог быть хитрой уловкой, в результате которой исполнению его планов могли помешать его друзья, от которых ублюдок так подло отказался только вчера. С другой стороны...  
Севек уже двинулся искать подходящий для своей цели инструмент, но передумал: просто произвести операцию было и быстрее, и надежнее, но он не мог позволить полукровке предварительно не осознать, каким позором и мерзостью тот является для вулканской расы.  
Поэтому, подойдя к койке, он принялся хлестать пристегнутого к ней Спока по щекам, и, едва тот открыл глаза, заговорил:  
\- Ты спрашивал, что я хочу с тобой сделать. Так вот: вместо того чтобы тебя убить, я сделаю тебя непригодным для разврата, который ты так любишь, - увидев, как от ужаса расширились глаза его жертвы, Севек ощутил, как разливается внутри удовольствие. – Да-да, - покивал он, улыбаясь. – Я не просто стерилизую тебя, чтобы ни мужская, ни женская особь не смогла произвести, использовав тебя, потомство, а превращу в инвалида, никаким образом не пригодного к совокуплению.  
И, до боли сжав его плечи, он наклонился к самому лицу Спока и с исступленной уверенностью проговорил:  
\- Возможно, когда-нибудь, когда твой ублюдочный ум окажется наконец способен это переварить, ты осознаешь, каким оскорблением для нашей расы являются подобные тебе уродские помеси.  
\- Ты ведь понимаешь, что я такой не один? – Подавив страх, спросил его пленник. – Ты искалечишь меня, но сам процесс тебе не остановить. Вулкан больше не изолированный мир, из которого, не в силах жить по местным законам, бежала часть населения. Теперь наша планета активно участвует в делах Федерации…  
Севек не дал ему договорить, снова ударив:  
\- Не смей называть Вулкан «нашим»! Ты не имеешь права считать себя вулканцем! Только подумать: дрянь, произведенная на свет неизвестной землянкой, которую никто в глаза не видел, от такого же полукровки, всю свою жизнь пропресмыкавшегося перед этими пронырами-людьми. Да меня тошнит от одного взгляда на тебя, не говоря уже о перспективе копаться в твоих мерзких внутренностях и отрезать твой грязный член и яйца.  
На сей раз Спок даже не успел испугаться, когда вновь получил вырубивший его жестокий удар.

Когда они вбежали, холл остался темным, и из этой темноты до них донесся цифровой голос:  
\- Чем могу служить, молодые люди?  
Однако, проигнорировав его, Ньота уже увлекала друзей в сторону лестницы:  
\- Скорей! Номер Спока недоступен, значит, они в одной из лабораторий в подвале.  
\- Подождите! – Остановила Джима и Ухуру София. – Мы потеряем больше времени, шаря по коридору, если не будем точно знать, в какой они лаборатории.  
Подбежав к стойке коменданта, девушка нависла над сидящим за ней роботом.  
\- Скажите, сегодня вечером здесь появлялись двое вулканцев?  
\- Ответ утвердительный, - дал тот стандартный отклик.  
Не дослушав, София задала ему следующий вопрос:  
\- Какой ключ они взяли?  
\- Ключ от лаборатории номер 005, подвальный этаж, прямо по коридору, третья дверь слева.  
Не став дожидаться ее, двое остальных припустили к лестнице, пока девушка давала роботу распоряжения:  
\- У вас в корпусе чрезвычайная ситуация. Прошу немедленно включить свет во всех коридорах и прочих местах общего пользования. Когда прибудет полиция, незамедлительно направьте их в лабораторию, номер которой только что нам назвали. И найдите у себя в холле карточку-ключ, принадлежащую Споку с третьего курса научного факультета.  
Дослушав ее до конца, робот-комендант безучастно ответил «Приступаю» и деловито направился к установленным позади своей стойки выключателям, и когда девушка начала сбегать по лестнице, на той зажегся свет, на мгновение ослепив ее и заставив зажмуриться.  
Когда София оказалась в коридоре, куда выходили двери подвальных лабораторий, тот неожиданно огласил крик, полный такого страха и отчаяния, что его звук подхлестнул движение даже ее механических ног.  
Подбежав к двери, которую тщетно пытался выбить плечом Джим, она оттолкнула его. Рванув ремень, быстро спустила свои джинсы и, открыв клапан у себя на бедре и нажав кнопку на скрытой под ним панели, с одного удара выбила дверь ногой, после чего первыми пропустила внутрь своих друзей.  
В центре небольшой лаборатории, по стенам которой выстроились сложные медицинские приборы, стояла койка, на которой лежал их друг, всего несколько секунд назад громко кричавший, а теперь явно находившийся без сознания. Стоя вполоборота к ним, со шприцем в руке над ним склонилась фигура в зеленом халате медбрата.  
Воспользовавшись тем, что шприц не успел вонзиться в кожу вулканца, Джим бросился на неизвестного и, крепко обхватив его, оттащил от койки. К которой тут же подбежала Ньота, ловкими движениями отстегнула от нее Спока и принялась осматривать его в поисках травм и повреждений. София же, оставшись стоять у двери, внимательно наблюдала за ходом завязавшейся между мужчинами схватки, готовая вмешаться, но не торопясь сделать это, понимая, что этот бой любой мужчина предпочтет дать обидчику самостоятельно.  
Медбрат между тем оказался вулканцем, совершенно обезумевшим от гнева, и потому неспособным дать внезапно напавшему на него человеку полноценный отпор. Сначала он попытался вонзить свой шприц в Джима, но тот ловко вывернул сжимавшую его руку, и когда шприц оказался на полу, отшвырнул его в сторону Софии, которая немедленно его раздавила.  
Расправа со шприцем привела фальшивого медбрата в ярость, и его действия стали еще более хаотичными и неэффективными. Попытавшись вырваться, он несколько раз приложил соперника к стоящим в комнате приборам, произведя много шума, но не добившись успеха: с удесятеренной желанием отомстить силой тот продолжал мертвой хваткой сжимать его. Тогда вулканец попробовал перебросить человека через себя, но это лишь позволило тому перехватить его так, что одна его рука оказалась на горле противника, в то время как второй Джиму удалось завести одну руку медбрата тому за спину.  
Не теряя времени, молодой человек придушил соперника, надеясь хотя бы таким образом остановить его безумные метания, и когда почувствовал, что колени вулканца начали подкашиваться, отпустил его горло, повалил перед собой на пол и крепко зафиксировал обе руки у него за спиной.  
\- Луарвик, - крикнул он, - быстро найди, чем его связать!  
Недолго думая, девушка вытащила из своих джинсов расстегнутый ранее ремень, опустилась на колени рядом с ним и крепко стянула руки поверженного медбрата.  
\- Что здесь происходит? – Инспектор Ларк не мог выбрать лучшего момента для своего появления.  
\- Мы делаем за вас вашу работу, - поднявшись с пола, ответила, скрещивая руки на груди, София.  
\- Вы превышаете пределы необходимой обороны, - переведя строгий взгляд с нее на сидящего рядом со связанным противником Джима, прошел в лабораторию инспектор.  
\- Мы спасаем нашего друга! – Горячо возразила ему Ньота, стоя у койки и прижимая к груди успевшего прийти в сознание Спока.  
Ларк посмотрел на них и нахмурился:  
\- Кто это?  
\- Тот, с кем Вы не удосужились поговорить, разрабатывая свою драгоценную наиболее очевидную версию, - злорадно ответила София.  
\- Тот, кто должен был разбиться на мотоцикле две недели назад, - поднявшись, Джим подошел к койке и принял из рук Ухуры своего вулканца.  
Который, едва его коснулись руки молодого человека, начал плакать, содрогаясь и крепко прижимаясь к нему.  
\- Я поднимусь наверх и вызову скорую, - сказала Ньота и двинулась к выходу из лаборатории.  
\- Ни в коем случае! – Попытался остановить ее инспектор. – Вы все должны оставаться на своих местах до выяснения обстоятельств.  
Однако девушка и бровью не повела и продолжила свой путь. Подойдя к Софии, она передала той сложенный лист бумаги, после чего спокойно миновала выломанную ей дверь. Глядя ей вслед, инспектор Ларк сжал руки в кулаки.  
\- Вместо того чтобы метать громы и молнии, взгляните лучше на это, - подошла к нему София и протянула инспектору полученный от подруги листок бумаги, который они нашли под дверью в комнату Спока.  
Развернув его, Ларк взглянул на нарисованное на нем изображение и изменился в лице. Он был немолод и успел прилично послужить сначала в качестве охранника на кораблях Федерации, а затем – инспектором в полиции на Земле, но никогда не видел ничего подобного.  
\- Ааааааааа!  
Внезапно комната наполнилась диким криком, услышав который, Спок еще теснее прижался к Джиму, крепко зажмуривая глаза и утыкаясь лицом тому в грудь.  
Связанный ремнем Софии, одетый медбратом вулканец безумно задергался на полу, изрыгая проклятия чертовому похотливому выродку, которому удалось его перехитрить. Проклятия сменили сетования на то, что он, Севек, не был расторопнее, и не успел изуродовать мерзкого ублюдка, как тот того заслуживает. Им на смену пришло запоздалое сожаление о неудавшемся покушении двухнедельной давности, которое в итоге вылилось в цветистое описание всевозможных грехов его жертвы, заставивших его вмешаться ради восстановления чистоты и справедливости.  
Едва этот поток словесных нечистот открылся, Джим решил, что больше не имеет права ждать. Осторожно подняв с койки обнаженного Спока, он понес того к выходу, через вопли сумасшедшего уведомив инспектора, что они будут ждать прибытия скорой помощи в холле наверху. Ларк не стал их удерживать: то, что выкрикивал Севек, было столь же мерзко, как картина, которую он только что видел на врученном ему Софией листке.  
Выходя со своей драгоценной ношей из лаборатории, Джим услышал у себя за спиной голос девушки:  
\- Можно, я его вырублю?

В машине скорой помощи молодой человек продолжил обнимать вулканца. Покинув лабораторию, тот постепенно успокоился, и теперь, завернутый в большой плед, скрывший его наготу и позволивший согреться, понемногу приходил в себя. И все же крупная дрожь продолжала время от времени пробегать по всему его телу, заставляя Спока теснее прижиматься к Джиму.  
За окном, окрашенные теплым светом фонарей, проплывали привычные пейзажи вечернего Президио, провожая взглядом которые, Джим определил, что их везут в ту же больницу, куда две недели назад доставили пострадавшего от рук того же безумца Дэвида. Подумав, что прошло целых две недели с тех пор, как он в последний раз обнимал Спока, молодой человек решил, что потерял уже достаточно времени.  
\- Я должен тебе что-то сказать, - начал было он, но одновременно с ним заговорил и вулканец:  
\- Я хочу тебе сказать…  
\- Прости, - поспешил уступить Джим. – Говори первым.  
\- Лучше я скажу после тебя, - ответил тот, и когда молодой человек попробовал возразить, поднялся с его груди и посмотрел Джиму в глаза: - Я настаиваю.  
У него на лице проступили следы от полученных ударов, и сердце его друга сжалось, когда он подумал, через что его вулканцу пришлось пройти. Злясь на себя почти так же, как на его ненормального мучителя, он решительно заговорил:  
\- Ты прав: мне давно нужно было об этом сказать. Черт знает, почему я молчал. Должно быть, Ухура права, и дело в проклятой мужской гордости, которая не позволяла признаться первым, - глядя на него, Спок нахмурился, и тогда Джим вытянул руку и осторожно коснулся его темнеющей кровоподтеком щеки. – Я люблю тебя. Не знаю, возникла ли между нами та связь, о которой ты говорил, которая не позволяет двоим жить друг без друга, но я не могу без тебя. Эти две недели были кошмаром, - медленно проведя пальцами по щеке, он спустился ими к его подбородку, погладив который, легко коснулся разбитых губ. – Я не могу гарантировать, что буду любить тебя вечно, но если ты не вернешься и не будешь моим, гарантирую: я умру. Не представляю, как прожить без тебя дольше, чем эти две недели.  
Стараясь не растянуть губы слишком сильно, чтобы из них не пошла кровь, Спок осторожно улыбнулся и лег ему на грудь, закрывая глаза.  
\- Не надо ничего мне гарантировать, - тихо произнес он. – Я тоже не могу без тебя и хочу быть только твоим. Я ничего не понимал и не знал, что делаю, когда требовал от тебя каких-то гарантий. Больше я так не буду.  
Он замолчал и, поправив на нем плед, молодой человек сильнее притянул его к себе.  
\- Спок, - позвал он через какое-то время, - скажи и ты тоже.  
\- Что? – Спросил вулканец, вновь поднимаясь и заглядывая ему в лицо.  
\- Что любишь меня, - ответил Джим.  
\- Люблю, - кивнул его партнер и потянулся, чтобы поцеловать его. – Больше всего на свете.


	7. Beyond Antares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Эта часть завершается тем, чего не знаю, как вы, а я лично давно заждалась: первым разом наших героев.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> На сей раз мне хочется выразить благодарность тому, благодаря кому эта АУ просуществовала так долго, а именно своему самому преданному, и главное - общительному, читателю - местному юзеру [EvilConcubine](http://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilConcubine/pseuds/EvilConcubine). Большое-пребольшое спасибо! За все: за внимание, терпение, оптимизм и интерес к жизни моих подчас таких самовольных героев.

Их привезли в нейрохирургическое отделение, а значит, Споку и Дэвиду предстояло лежать в одном корпусе. Стоило машине скорой остановится у дверей, как к ней бросились люди в зеленых врачебных халатах. Каталку, на которой лежал вулканец выкатили наружу и стремительно повлекли внутрь. Джим попытался было пройти следом, однако сурового вида существо, в котором, присмотревшись, можно было узнать женщину, остановила его строгим «Кем Вы приходитесь пострадавшему?» Молодой человек разозлился:  
\- Вы же видели, что он вулканец! На этой планете у него нет родственников.  
\- Я задала другой вопрос, - невозмутимо констатировала в ответ женщина в халате.  
Взяв себя в руки, Джим, объяснил:  
\- Я его парень.  
Совсем как это делают вулканцы, его собеседница подняла брови, демонстрируя смешанное с недоверием удивление:  
\- Парень-землянин у вулканца? О времена, о нравы… - Однако она отступила и пригласила его следовать за собой. – Я покажу, куда его поместят после обследования. У тебя будет достаточно времени, чтобы съездить и привезти вещи, которые могут ему понадобиться. Если не знаешь, что брать, примерный список можно взять на столе у старшей сестры на этаже.  
\- Что значит «привезти вещи»?! – Переспросил Джим. – Вы не отпустите его после осмотра?  
Его провожатая бросила на него взгляд, и молодой человек почувствовал себя стоящим на пороге адских врат: «Оставь надежду, всяк сюда входящий».  
\- Не говоря о том, что твой друг пережил сильный шок и может быть жертвой физического насилия, в котором не признается, налицо сотрясение головного мозга: он получил несколько сильных ударов по голове, в результате которых терял сознание. Даже если он будет поправляться с характерной для своей расы более высокой, чем у людей, скоростью, раньше, чем через пять суток я его отсюда не выпущу.  
Молодой человек умолк, смятый открывшейся перспективой. Пока они ехали сюда, и Спок улыбался и говорил, что хочет принадлежать ему, Джим успел настроиться на то, что совсем скоро их общее желание исполнится, и он сможет с полным правом называть вулканца своим. Поэтому теперь целые пять суток распахнулись перед ним пастью бездонной пропасти - пропасти времени, которое они могли бы разделить друг с другом.  
Между тем они вошли в лифт, где его спутница нажала кнопку третьего этажа, после чего повернулась и протянула ему руку:  
\- Анна Чехова. Я буду лечить твоего вулканца.  
\- Джим Кирк, - он пожал протянутую себе руку и покивал в ответ на молчаливый вопрос в ее глазах. – Сын того самого капитана Кирка.  
\- И ты привез сюда сына того самого мистера Спока, - впервые улыбнулась она. – Подумать только, какое совпадение.  
\- Анна, а у Вас есть дети? – Неожиданно для себя спросил молодой человек.  
\- Сын моей жены. Ее угораздило понести его от человека, который погиб. Зато теперь нам не нужно заботиться об искусственном осеменении: у нас есть прекрасный мальчик, больше похожий на ангелочка. И я не преувеличиваю – он действительно такой.  
Судя по тому, как изменилось лицо сухой мужеподобной врачицы, ее словам следовало верить. Стоило разговору зайти о ребенке, которого ей довелось воспитывать, и привязанность к мальчику, рожденному любимой женщиной, преобразила резкие черты и наполнила строгий взгляд теплом. На несколько мгновений перед Джимом предстала самая настоящая женщина, глубоко любящая свою семью.  
Однако оттепель быстро закончилась, и выйдя из лифта его спутница вновь превратилась в бесполого врача, собранного и серьезного:  
\- В первые двое суток я прошу тебя переночевать с ним. На ночь мы будем давать ему снотворное, так как после сотрясения и пережитого стресса без него он вряд ли заснет. Однако снотворное ослабит работу коры, в результате чего возрастет опасность панических атак. Поэтому нужно, чтобы кто-то близкий был рядом с ним и при случае смог его успокоить. Само собой, никаких глупостей. Начиная с того, что у него разбито лицо, тот ненормальный, от которого его спасли, мог изнасиловать его.  
\- Когда вы узнаете точно, изнасиловали его или нет? – Спросил Джим.  
\- Ах, мужчины… - протянула в ответ его собеседница, покачав головой.  
Они остановились у двери, и женщина со значением постучала пальцем по указанному на ней номеру:  
\- Запомни номер палаты. Здесь будет лежать твой вулканец.  
Врач открыла дверь, проведя по замку своей картой, после чего пропустила его внутрь и вошла следом.  
\- Дай мне свою карточку-ключ из общежития, - скомандовала она, протянув за той руку, и когда Джим послушно вложил в нее свою карточку, прислонила ее чип к экрану своего планшета. – Твой пропуск в палату будет готов через несколько минут, получишь его у старшей сестры на этом этаже. Для вулканца пропуск уже готов, я отдам ему его лично. Кроме родственников, никому больше пропусков не дам.  
С этими словами она вернула ему карточку-ключ и направилась обратно к двери.  
\- Как видишь, мы поставили для тебя раскладушку. Постельное белье и матрац вечером принесет дежурная сестра. Она же во время обхода будет следить за порядком, - повернувшись, женщина со значением посмотрела на него, и когда Джим никак не отреагировал, еще раз, уже строже, повторила: - Никаких глупостей!  
Дождавшись, пока он кивнет, врач выпустила молодого человека из комнаты. Она как раз закрывала за ними дверь, когда зажатый у нее под мышкой планшет подал голос. Остановившись, женщина проверила сообщение и повернулась к Джиму:  
\- Поздравляю! Твой друг по-прежнему девственник, - и, увидев облегчение у него на лице, погрозила ему пальцем. – Не забывай об этом, когда доберешься до него.

Джиму пришлось заехать в шестой корпус, чтобы забрать у Софии карточку-ключ от комнаты Спока. Девушки сидели на диване и дожидались его: обнаружив, что уже почти одиннадцать, инспектор Ларк наконец отпустил их. В холле ярко горел свет, и стоило Джиму войти, как робот-комендант немедленно подал свой цифровой голос:  
\- Чем могу служить, молодой человек?  
\- Джим, наконец-то, - не дала ему ответить София. – Мы тебя заждались. Из-за всей этой истории я так и не попала к Дэвиду. Не понимаю, зачем инспектор держал нас тут так долго.  
\- Я говорю Луарвику, что он просто растерялся, так как раньше не сталкивался с такими случаями, - устало произнесла Ухура: видно, она успела не единожды повторить этот довод подруге.  
Поднявшись с дивана, девушки подошли к Джиму, и София протянула ему карточку-ключ:  
\- Как я и думала, Спок незаметно оставил ее на столике в холле, чтобы мы смогли зесечь сигнал и определить его местоположение. Все-таки он очень умный. Из-за этого я еще сильнее злюсь на инспектора и того сумасшедшего вулканца, из-за которого Спок и мой Дэвид теперь в больнице.  
Забрав у нее карточку, молодой человек притянул девушку к себе, обнял и поцеловал в волосы. Ньота тоже не осталась в стороне: подойдя к друзьям, он обняла их обоих. Все они слишком много разговаривали, в то время как должны были просто быть рядом друг с другом.  
\- У вас брали показания? – Спросил молодой человек, когда все трое двинулись к выходу.  
\- Какое там! – Усмехнулась Ньота. – Инспектор был так занят, осматривая место происшествия и высаженную Луарвиком дверь, что вспомнил про нас только когда мне наконец удалось привлечь его внимание и спросить, нельзя ли нам двоим уехать вместе с тобой.  
\- Хорошо, что завтра выходной, - проговорила София. – Я смогу подольше побыть с Дэвидом.  
\- Кстати, - встрепенулся Джим. – Спока отвезли в тот же корпус, где лежит Дэвид. Поэтому завтра можно будет собраться и посидеть всем вместе.  
\- Да-а, давно мы так не собирались, - протянула в ответ Ньота, и София согласно покивала.  
Они торопливо шагали по забрызганной светом фонарей улице. После бешеных событий этого вечера прогулка бодрым шагом, когда все трое знали, что опасность осталась позади, казалась приятным отдыхом. Одетый желтыми листьями сквер напоминал полную древних сокровищ пещеру, сводами смыкавшуюся над ними. Гирляндами крупных золотых монет над головами раскачивались ветви деревьев. Вся эта роскошь и относительная тишина этого часа проникали в сознание и незаметно успокаивали.  
Тут и там на лавочках им встречались влюбленные парочки: слившиеся друг с другом тени или сцепленные одной на двоих курткой фигуры, в которых причудливо сплетались головы и конечности.  
\- Любовь в духе воскресного дня, да? – Повернувшись к своим спутникам, с улыбкой указала на очередную парочку Ньота.  
Однако ни Джим, ни София не улыбнулись в ответ, с завистью глядя на тех, кому посчастливилось разделить этот вечер с любимыми.

В больницу молодой человек вернулся только к полуночи. Выскочив из такси, он нырнул во входную дверь, спешно прошагал к лифтам, поднялся на третий этаж и подошел к пустующему столу старшей сестры. Нужно было раньше сообразить, что в такое позднее время в больнице остаются только дежурные сестры и врачи. Одиноко стоя в пустом коридоре, Джим громко вздохнул.  
\- А вот и наш Ромео пожаловал, - услышал он у себя за спиной низкий голос.  
Повернувшись на который, увидел приближающуюся к себе массивную тень.  
\- Добрый вечер, - с опаской поздоровался Джим. – Вы дежурная сестра?  
\- Именно, дорогуша, - тень добралась до освещенного участка коридора и превратилась в высокую, очень полную темнокожую женщину, чья объемная грудь грозила разорвать туго натянувшуюся на ней блузку. – Как раз постелила тебе спать.  
\- Скажите, Вам не оставляли для меня пропуск? – Спросил молодой человек, странно чувствуя себя один на один в темном коридоре с этой могучей женщиной.  
\- Точно-точно, - сестра изменила курс и обошла стол, у которого он стоял, с другой стороны. – Вероника сказала, что для тебя пришел пропуск, и чтобы я его отдала. Где-то он у нее тут…  
Безуспешно поискав на столе, она было совсем нахмурилась, как вдруг ее лицо посветлело и, сунув руку в карман, сестра извлекла оттуда карточку-пропуск.  
\- Держи, - женщина передала ее ему через стол, после чего оставила руку протянутой. – Меня зовут Накиша Франклин, я дежурю до будущего вторника.  
\- Джим Кирк, - молодой человек пожал ее руку, оказавшуюся одновременно крепкой и мягкой – будто на рукопожатие ему ответила пантера, прекрасно осознающая свою силу.  
\- Знаю, - улыбнулась сестра Франклин. – Пока я стелила тебе постель, твой друг очень тебя ждал. Иди за мной.  
Она развернулась и направилась в ту сторону, откуда пришла.  
\- Как он? – спросил Джим, следуя за вновь превратившейся в тень женщиной.  
\- Да разве по виду поймешь? - пожала широкими плечами та. – Тошнить его начнет завтра. Ссадины на лице через пару дней заживут. Но вот что творится у него в голове или, еще хуже, в сердце, я тебе не скажу. Он волнуется, а это плохой знак, - подойдя к двери, номер на которой Джим узнал, его спутница повернулась к нему. – Поэтому не особенно рассчитывай выспаться этой ночью.  
\- Я могу лечь к нему, и… - начал было Джим, но сестра веско покачала головой:  
\- Если увижу между вами какие-то поползновения, отберу у тебя пропуск и выгоню отсюда.  
В словах такой богатырши не хотелось сомневаться, поэтому молодой человек поднял руки, показывая, что сдается:  
\- Поверьте, у меня и в мыслях не было. Я лягу и обниму его – только и всего. Спок вулканец, у них есть какая-то передача сознаний через прикосновение, поэтому моя близость должна его успокоить.  
В сомнении сестра Франклин несколько раз перевела взгляд с окна на двери на его лицо, но в итоге уступила:  
\- Ладно. Если просто ляжешь рядом и обнимешь его, будем считать, что я ничего не видела, – глядя на него, могучая женщина вдруг вся обмякла, и ее лицо отразило искренне волнение. - В нем лошадиная доза снотворного, но твой друг все равно не засыпает, а вкалывать больше доктор Чехова строго-настрого запретила.  
Сказав это, сестра Франклин отступила, пропуская его к двери, и Джим уверенно шагнул вперед. Провел своим пропуском по замку, в ответ на что раздался негромкий звуковой сигнал, лампочка на замке мигнула зеленым индикатором, а дверь – едва уловимо подалась ему навстречу.  
\- Спасибо, сестра, - искренне поблагодарил женщину молодой человек.  
\- Зови меня Накиша, - улыбнулась та в ответ. – Не хочется думать, что от таких симпатичных молодых людей, как ты и твой друг, меня отделяет целая пропасть лет.  
\- Спасибо, Накиша, - не колеблясь, сменил обращение он, после чего вошел в палату.

Спок лежал спиной к двери, и прежде чем подойти к нему Джим наклонился и осторожно поставил привезенные с собой сумки на приготовленную для него раскладушку. А поднимаясь, увидел, что вулканец повернулся на другой бок и смотрит на него.  
\- Джим… наконец-то, - проговорил Спок.  
В следующий миг молодой человек уже целовал его. Поздно спохватившись, что у его друга разбиты губы, он перешел с них на лоб, а оттуда – на скулы и щеки, стараясь касаться кожи как можно осторожнее. Остановился он на кончике его носа.  
Отстранившись, Джим посмотрел Споку в глаза, после чего пробежал взглядом по всему любимому лицу, покрытому ссадинами и темнеющему кровоподтеками.  
\- Я с тобой, - тихо произнес он. – Я больше глаз с тебя не спущу.  
Молодой человек потянулся, чтобы снова поцеловать его, однако тут Спок заговорил:  
\- Джим, я не могу спать, - в его голосе слышалась неподдельная тревога, тем более пугающая, что исходила она от вулканца. – Как только закрываю глаза, слышу его смех у себя за спиной, где я не могу его увидеть. Или скрежет ножниц, будто он снова срезает с меня одежду – как с трупа.  
Ярко вспомнив эти чудовищные моменты, Спок всхлипнул, и Джим низко наклонился к вулканцу.  
\- Тише, - шепнул он в раковину заостренного уха. – Я здесь, и больше никто не посмеет причинить тебе вред. Я буду рядом. Я никому тебя не отдам.  
Обвив его шею руками, на одной из которых был закреплен катетер, его друг снова всхлипнул:  
\- Меня клонит в сон, но я не могу… мне страшно.  
\- Я разденусь и лягу к тебе, - ответил молодой человек. – Я буду держать тебя, и ты заснешь. Хорошо?  
Он отодвинулся и посмотрел в блестящие слезами глаза вулканца. Тот кивнул и отпустил его. Тогда Джим поднялся и быстро избавился от одежды, не сворачивая покидав ту на застеленную для себя раскладушку. После чего обошел койку и осторожно забрался на нее. Лег у Спока за спиной и обнял его, как можно теснее притягивая к себе.  
\- Все осталось позади, - заговорил Джим, целуя волосы у вулканца на затылке. – Мы снова вместе, и теперь все будет хорошо.  
Спок ничего не ответил, и прислушавшись к его дыханию, молодой человек понял, что буквально за несколько мгновений тот успел заснуть. Он улыбнулся и вдохнул его запах, которым не успел надышаться, пока их везли на скорой, - как, наверное, не успеет надышаться и за всю жизнь. Перспектива провести которую рядом с любимым существом в его руках больше не казалась ни пугающей, ни невозможной.  
А ведь Спок еще даже не принадлежал ему по-настоящему. Что же случится после того, как они наконец соединятся, и, как говорил его друг, физическое соитие приведет к полному духовному единению? Почувствовав, как при мысли о девственном, принадлежащем лишь ему вулканце наливается кровью его член, Джим поднялся на локте и склонился над профилем своего друга.  
\- Я хочу тебя, - прошептал он и поцеловал острый кончик вулканского уха.  
Неожиданно в палате стало темнее, словно неведомо откуда на них наползла пелена тьмы. Подняв голову, молодой человек огляделся и… столкнулся взглядом со строго смотревшей на него сестрой Франклин, чья массивная фигура преградила путь тому скупому свету, который проникал внутрь через окно на двери. Убедившись, что он тоже смотрит на нее, женщина медленно покачала головой. В ответ на что Джим улыбнулся и послушно лег, снова обнимая вулканца и вдыхая полные легкие сводящего его с ума запаха.

На следующее утро его разбудило сообщение от Ньоты. Спок безмятежно спал рядом, и Джим осторожно слез с койки, постаравшись как можно меньше потревожить его. «Как Спок?» - писала девушка, и, растянувшись на своей раскладушке прямо поверх сваленных на ней вещей, молодой человек с довольной улыбкой набрал ответ: «Он девственник». Следующее ее сообщение не заставило себя ждать: «Это прекрасно. Но как он себя чувствует?» «Он спит», - ответил Джим. «Мы с Луарвиком приедем к Дэвиду и вместе с ним придем к вам. Напиши, куда вас положили», - некоторое время спустя написала Ухура. Собравшись почитать заданную ему к среде статью, Джим открыл ее на телефоне и повернулся на бок, но забыл о своем намерении, стоило ему увидеть повернутое к себе лицо спящего Спока. «Когда я думаю о том, что Спок девственник, у меня встает», - зачем-то написал он Ньоте, поздно спохватившись, что куда уместнее было бы отправить такое откровение Дэвиду. Однако его подруга была не из тех, кто оставляет сообщения без ответа: «Никогда не понимала, отчего вас, мужиков, так прет, когда партнер оказывается девственником», - написала она. «Мы хотим во всем быть первыми?» - предположил он, сопроводив сообщение подмигивающим смайликом. «Или боитесь, что вас сравнят с бывшим, и сравнение окажется не в вашу пользу?» - ее сообщение замыкала троица подмигивающих и показывающих язык смайликов. «Ничего я не боюсь, - ответил он. – Наоборот: ему так понравится, что мой член станет для него, как наркотик». Ее ответное сообщение захлебывалось смехом: «Член как наркотик – как поэтично!» и целый отряд хохочущих смайликов.  
Увы, у Джима упорно стоял, а Спок продолжал крепко спать в своей койке под действием снотворного. Еще раз взглянув на него, молодой человек отправил их подруге еще одно сообщение: «В любом случае, пока об этом остается только мечтать. Врач сказала, что не выпустит Спока раньше будущего четверга. Мы в нейрохирургическом отделении, в палате NNN». «Зато Дэвида сегодня наконец выписывают», - написала Ньота и поставила в конце сообщения целующий его смайлик.  
На ее языке это обычно означало «Пока!», поэтому Джим отложил телефон и принялся глядеть на Спока, борясь с желанием подрочить на него.  
Вдруг на ночном столике между его раскладушкой и койкой вулканца завибрировал телефон. Молодой человек торопливо поднялся и взглянул на экран. Он решил, что если вызов будет от кого-то неважного, он отобьет его, но если звонить будет кто-то важный… С экрана на него смотрел солидный вулканец, с которым Спок познакомил его несколько недель назад.  
\- Здравствуйте, мистер Спок, - взяв со стола телефон, Джим отошел так далеко от койки, как это позволяли размеры больничной палаты, и ответил на звонок. – Ваш сын еще спит. Вчера вечером он никак не мог заснуть, и ему вкололи много снотворного.  
\- Джим, - его собеседник поднял руку в вулканском приветственном жесте и слегка наклонил голову. – Как я понимаю, ты провел ночь со Споком.  
\- Да, сэр, - ответил молодой человек, невольно вытягиваясь по стойке смирно. – Врач попросила, чтобы в первые двое суток с ним был кто-то близкий на случай внезапных панических атак.  
\- Вы близки? – На лице вулканца появилась легкая улыбка. – Рад это слышать. Когда-то так же близки были мы с его отцом…  
Здесь он замялся, увидев, как нахмурился его юный собеседник.  
\- Его отцом? – переспросил Джим.  
\- Прошу прощения, - покачал головой Спок-старший. – Я оговорился. Конечно же, я имел в виду Вашего отца.  
\- Оговорились ли? – брови молодого человека сдвинулись еще сильнее, когда он пристально посмотрел на своего собеседника на экране. – Я так не думаю.

Спока разбудили только когда доктор Чехова сказала, что больше не может ждать и заставлять ждать других. Высокая и худая, больше похожая на железный прут, чем на женщину, она сама растолкала его, пока работавшая в этот день медсестра оттесняла от койки Джима. После этого вулканцу принесли завтрак, в котором он кое-как поковырялся под присмотром все той же доктора Чеховой, задававшей вопросы о его самочувствии и состоянии.  
Как и говорила прошлой ночью сестра Франклин, Спока начало тошнить, а когда он слез с койки и встал на ноги, стало очевидно сильное головокружение. В итоге из палаты его вывезли на кресле-каталке, и Джим, захваченный клешнями все той же медсестры, проводил взглядом железную женщину, увозившую его друга, который успел стать ему еще ближе.  
Пока вулканец был на обследовании, молодой человек попросил, чтобы ему разрешили воспользоваться больничной библиотекой. Карточка-ключ кадета Академии Звездного флота давала ограниченный доступ к хранящимся здесь файлам, среди которых он сначала долго что-то искал, а затем – внимательно читал то, что удалось обнаружить.  
Его работу прервала все та же медсестра: его друга привезли обратно в палату, где его поджидал инспектор Ларк, приехавший, чтобы взять у них обоих показания, и Спок попросил, чтобы при даче им показаний присутствовал Джим.  
Несмотря на внешнюю сдержанность и невозмутимость, беседа с инспектором далась вулканцу нелегко, и стоило тому попрощаться и выйти из палаты, как Спока тут же обильно стошнило. Джим стоял рядом все то время, что его друга выворачивало наизнанку, пока, измученный и опустошенный, тот не откинулся на спинку койки, блестя выступившим на лбу потом. Его лицо стало бледно-зеленым, и он тяжело дышал. Пропустив в палату примчавшегося, почуяв непорядок, робота-уборщика, молодой человек сходил к кулеру и, осторожно разгладив его влажные спутавшиеся волосы, протянул вулканцу стакан воды. После чего ему пришлось на какое-то время оставить своего друга, чтобы самому поговорить с инспектором.  
Когда он вернулся, в палате были Дэвид и София, в обнимку сидевшие на раскладушке, и Ньота, которая где-то раздобыла для себя стул и отлично устроилась с другой стороны койки. Спок по-прежнему выглядел неважно и держал на коленях коробку шоколадных конфет.  
\- Вижу, ребята тебя балуют, - улыбнулся Джим, усаживаясь к нему на койку и накрывая коробку рукой.  
Спок улыбнулся в ответ, очень бледный и совершенно не веселый.  
\- Инспектор сказал, что тот листок, который мы нашли под твоей дверью, был не единственным, - неожиданно посерьезнев, сказал Джим. – Почему ты ничего нам не рассказывал?  
Все взгляды устремились на вулканца, пока тот, опустив глаза, рассматривал свою коробку и молчал.  
\- Сначала я не придавал этому значения, - наконец заговорил он. – Потом, когда понял, что автор – вулканец, не хотел разжигать межрасовый конфликт. А после того, как Дэвид попал в аварию, не хотел, чтобы пострадал кто-то еще.  
\- Ты не понимал, как рискуешь, выходя против него один на один? – молодой человек придвинулся к Споку и крепко сжал руками его плечи.  
\- Нет, - покачал тот головой. – Я не взял в расчет безумие и не верил, что чистокровный вулканец способен осознанно причинить кому-то вред.  
\- Что значит «не верил»?! – возмутился Дэвид, не без труда поднявшись со своего места на раскладушке. – А мне, по-твоему, не причинили вреда?  
Спок повернулся к нему с таким лицом, словно собирался извиниться за несчастье, подстроенное его безумным соотечественником:  
\- Я думал, Севек хотел только напугать и недооценил возможную тяжесть происшествия.  
Дэвид хотел возразить ему, но Джим остановил его:  
\- Сейчас не время спорить. Поспорим в пятницу, когда все будут здоровы, и вся эта история наконец закончится, - он перевел взгляд на вулканца и посмотрел тому в лицо. – Я только хотел сказать, что хочу знать о тебе все. Какой бы мелочью это тебе ни казалось, как бы стыдно тебе ни было – я хочу знать все, что знаешь ты, как это происходит у ваших вулканских пар.  
Вместо ответа Спок начал заливаться зеленой краской, казавшейся особенно яркой на бледной коже. Однако Джим не сдался и продолжил пристально смотреть на него, и тогда его друг потянулся и, взяв его голову в ладони, поцеловал его, закрывая глаза и едва слышно выдыхая «Хорошо», прежде чем коснуться его губ своими.  
\- Мне одному кажется, что на самом деле они сейчас говорили о чем-то другом? – спросил, переводя взгляд между девушками, Дэвид.

Ночью они лежали так же: Спок сжимал его лицо в ладонях и целовал Джима, закрыв глаза и глубоко дыша, так что с каждым вдохом его грудь тесно прижималась к груди лежавшего на нем молодого человека.  
Джиму пришлось употребить все свое красноречие, чтобы упросить сестру Франклин закрыть глаза в эту ночь еще крепче, чем в прошлую. Та долго сопротивлялась его уговорам, но в конце концов все-таки сдалась. И даже принесла им скотч и полотенце, из которого Джим соорудил импровизированную штору для окна на двери.  
Вслед за чем зажег свечи. Как-то раз Спок сказал ему, что любит их, и, собирая для него вещи, молодой человек захватил из его комнаты несколько – просто на всякий случай. Теперь они горели на ночном столике, и в их густом теплом свете палата казалась дном плавящегося вулкана, а кожа его друга вновь обрела привычный бронзовый оттенок.  
Прежде чем лечь к нему, Джим опустил у койки спинку и когда поднимался, поймал на себе взгляд Спока.  
\- Что с тобой? – нахмурившись, молодой человек присел на край койки и коснулся его щеки. – Что-то не так?  
Вулканец покачал головой, но его взгляд продолжил выражать тревогу.  
\- Тебе страшно? – спросил его Джим, и когда Спок кивнул, улыбнулся. – Не бойся. Сначала тебе будет больно, но потом станет очень хорошо. Я обещаю.  
Последние слова молодой человек прошептал, наклонившись и касаясь кончика его носа своим. После чего встал и отошел к раскладушке, на полу рядом с которой лежала его сумка. Извлек из сумки какой-то флакон, который затем поставил рядом со свечами. И вышел из палаты.  
Когда он вернулся, принеся рулон туалетной бумаги, Спок успел изучить этикетку на флаконе и, держа его в руках, спросил:  
\- Это для меня?  
\- Для нас, - улыбнулся ему Джим.  
Он переложил с ночного столика на раскладушку все, кроме свечей и принесенной бумаги, после чего забрал у партнера флакон и поставил его к ним же. Снял с себя одежду и, оставшись в одних трусах, залез в койку и лег рядом с вулканцем, притягивая того к себе.  
\- Я знаю, что для тебя это самый первый раз в жизни, поэтому не сделаю ничего, чего ты не захочешь, - помня, к чему спешка привела его в прошлый раз, Джим просто лежал рядом, давая Споку привыкнуть к тесному соприкосновению их тел. – Малейшее твое «нет», и обещаю: я остановлюсь. Договорились?  
\- Я хочу, чтобы ты сделал меня своим, Джим, - тихо ответил ему вулканец, гладя обнаженную грудь молодого человека. – Хочу, чтобы ты был у меня внутри, и я принадлежал тебе.  
Его друга не нужно было уговаривать.

Они долго целовались, пока руки каждого исследовали тело партнера.  
С груди партнера руки Спока перешли на его плечи, откуда, нырнув под мышками, перебрались на широкую спину молодого человека. Под кожей волнами ходили мускулы, пока Джим ласкал его в ответ, все выше поднимая надетый на вулканце больничный халат.  
\- Джим, - попросил его Спок, - пожалуйста, раздень меня.  
Довольный тем, как работает выбранный им метод, молодой человек сел и помог вулканцу сесть рядом, после чего через голову стащил с него халат. Опускаясь, руки Спока обвили его шею, и подхватив его снизу, Джим усадил его верхом на себя, где тот немедленно ощутил давление его члена.  
Орган вулканца тоже напрягся, наполненный желанием, и когда его партнер освободил его, наполовину стянув со Спока трусы, его друг тихо застонал и потянулся к его губам. Джим поцеловал его, проникая языком вулканцу в рот, и тот двинулся на нем в попытке ощутить давление его органа там, где оно ему инстинктивно требовалось.  
Все говорило за то, что его партнер готов к решительному штурму, но, наполовину из вредности, наполовину – опасаясь повторить их предыдущий опыт, молодой человек решил продлить предварительные ласки.  
Ненадолго оставив член партнера, он приспустил на себе трусы, выпуская на волю свой требовательно распрямившийся орган, так что их члены коснулись друг друга, зажатые между двух тел. Продолжив целовать его, Джим взял руку Спока и положил ее на два их члена, после чего накрыл сверху своей рукой и слегка сдавил. В ответ все тело его друга пришло в движение. Издав стон, тот двинулся на нем, стремясь скользнуть внутри обхвативших их органы рук.  
\- Джим, прошу тебя, - в свете свечей в глубине глаз вулканца играло пламя, подобное жару, что прячется в тлеющих углях, - сделай что-нибудь…  
Джим видел, что он сам не понимает, о чем просит, и ему стало совестно перед столь неопытным партнером, который даже не знал, как облегчить свою участь.  
Осторожно приподняв его с себя, он заставил Спока снова лечь и стащил с него трусы, после чего избавился от своих. Раздвинул ноги вулканца и устроился между ними, поднимая и сгибая их в коленях, после чего склонился над его промежностью и губами поймал головку его члена.  
Глядя на него широко распахнутыми глазами, вулканец зажал руками рот, заглушая рвущиеся из него стоны, пока молодой человек целовал его орган, помогая себе языком. Пройдя таким образом от кончика до самого основания, где вокруг члена и мошонки росли темные жесткие волосы, Джим остановился и, обхватив тот у основания рукой, взял орган Спока глубоко в рот.  
Не справившись с собой, его партнер громко застонал, закрывая глаза и откидывая голову. Однако Джим не дал ему привыкнуть к новому ощущению, начав сосать его, так что скоро член вулканца стал твердым, как камень, и начал подрагивать перед подступающим оргазмом.  
\- Дать тебе кончить или хочешь кончить потом? – спросил молодой человек, отрываясь от своего занятия, и поднялся над Споком, пытаясь поймать его взгляд.  
Вместо ответа тот лишь покачал головой, едва соображая, о чем его спрашивают.  
Тогда Джим улыбнулся и вернулся к своему занятию. Несколько раз проведя рукой по всей длине органа партнера, он взял его глубоко в рот и принялся сосать, крепко сжимая губами и помогая им языком. Потребовалось всего несколько минут, чтобы вулканец разрядился, пролившись ему в рот тугой горячей струей. Температура его спермы стала для Джима неожиданностью, но он вспомнил о том невероятном чае, который заваривает его друг, и проглотил его семя почти с таким же удовольствием.  
Тот тем временем лежал, тяжело переводя дыхание, и с волнением смотрел на него.  
\- Я сделал что-то неправильное? – спросил Спок, когда их взгляды встретились.  
Вместо ответа Джим улыбнулся, поднялся и лег на него. Перевернул их обоих на бок и, подхватив сзади ногу партнера, заставил вулканца обхватить себя за талию.  
\- Ты совершенно прекрасен, Спок, - проговорил он, сжимая его зад и массируя его своими сильными руками. – Я люблю тебя, и совсем скоро мы сделаем то, о чем ты говорил.  
\- Я буду твоим? – его партнер двинулся так, что по-прежнему напряженный орган Джима уперся ему в живот, напомнив молодому человеку, что несмотря на работающие методы ему недурно бы поторопиться.  
\- Обязательно, - прошептал он ему в ухо, приподнимаясь и дотягиваясь до флакона.  
Прямо у Спока за спиной он налил немного содержимого себе на руку и, щелкнув крышкой, поставил флакон обратно на столик. После чего распределил жидкость по обеим рукам и вернулся ими к заду вулканца.  
\- Малейшее твое «нет», и я остановлюсь, помнишь? – спросил Джим, и когда Спок кивнул, поцеловал его.  
Дыхание вулканца, которое сейчас тот делил с ним, стало таким теплым, что казалось, страсть в буквальном смысле кипит у него внутри. Кровь прилила к его коже, из-за чего даже в свете свечей та начала отливать зеленым. Спок то распахивал глаза, бросая на него пламенеющий скрытым внутри огнем взгляд, то закрывал их, откидывая голову и давая молодому человеку доступ к своей шее и плечам. Не переставая целовать его, Джим раздвинул его ягодицы и нырнул между ними влажной от смазки рукой. Нашел колечко его входа и начал массировать его. Вулканец застонал и двинул тазом навстречу его руке, что молодой человек расценил как приглашение внутрь.  
Отстранившись, он поднялся и заставил Спока повернуться на живот и, согнув ноги в коленях, поднять перед собой зад, после чего сосредоточился на его входе, время от времени целуя ягодицы партнера. Колечко того было тугим и напряженным, и молодому человеку пришлось несколько раз попросить вулканца расслабиться и впустить себя, прежде чем ему удалось проникнуть внутрь хотя бы одним пальцем.  
\- Как ты? – спросил тогда Джим, но Спок лишь мотнул головой, вновь двинув тазом так, чтобы палец его друга скользнул глубже.  
Внутри у Спока оказалось удивительно тепло и влажно, так что движение там почти не встречало сопротивления. Единственной преградой оставался сфинктер, который молодой человек принялся осторожно растягивать, когда с помощью напоминаний расслабиться и поцелуев (а также щедрой порции смазки) ему удалось добавить к первому пальцу второй. Наконец, когда третий палец проник внутрь вулканца, не вызвав у того протеста, молодой человек счел, что уже достаточно его подготовил.  
Вытянув из него пальцы, в ответ на что его партнер встревоженно повернулся, лишенный стимуляции, Джим вновь открыл свой флакон, на этот раз полив его содержимым свой крепко стоящий член. Во взгляде Спока на который теперь читалось только желание и никакого страха.  
Прежде чем войти в него, молодой человек заставил вулканца повернуться и лечь перед собой на спину, после чего придвинулся к нему промежностью, коленями раздвигая длинные ноги партнера, заставляя его поднять их и открыться себе. Опираясь на локоть одной руки, Джим наклонился и, второй рукой направив себя, осторожно проник внутрь.  
Целуя Джима, Спок сжал его лицо в ладонях. Он закрыл глаза и глубоко дышал, и пока молодой человек медленно входил в него, при каждом вдохе вулканца их груди тесно соприкасались. Как Джим и ожидал, самым сложным оказалось преодолеть сфинктер, и как только он оказался внутри, двигаться между влажными, мягко обхватившими его стенками стало легко.  
Эта легкость сводила с ума: он занимался любовью с партнером, внутри которого было так головокружительно хорошо, что держать себя в руках оказалось попросту невозможно. Спок и сам все больше разгорался желанием, и скоро к глубокому дыханию добавились протяжные стоны, которые его партнер поначалу пытался заглушить, накрывая его губы своими, пока им обоим не стало все равно. Подхваченные волной общей страсти, они двигались навстречу друг другу, стремительно наращивая темп, в котором плоть одного проникала в плоть другого, и скоро их единение стало таким полными, что оба пережили то, о чем говорил вулканец: на несколько невыразимых мгновений перед мощным общим оргазмом они полностью слились друг с другом, соединив два существа в одно неделимое целое.  
В состоянии этого безграничного единения и наступила разрядка, так что Джим пережил все ощущения Спока, принявшего в себя мощную струю его семени, а тот ощутил его радость освобождения от накопившегося напряжения и долгожданного обладания тем, кого он так долго хотел. После этого не было нужды что-то говорить, поэтому, лежа в тесном объятии и переводя дыхание, пока член молодого человека обмякал внутри вулканца, а между их животами остывало пятно горячего вулканского семени, они смотрели на пламя свечей и молча обменивались поцелуями, довольные тем, какое наслаждение им удалось пережить и доставить партнеру.


End file.
